<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE HIDDEN CONSEQUENCES: FILE SHABODY by MisaoStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908756">THE HIDDEN CONSEQUENCES: FILE SHABODY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars'>MisaoStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hidden Consequences Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion has taken place in the future as the marines are coming up with an unknown plan......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid &amp; Killer, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Ulti &amp; Page-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hidden Consequences Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will work on this special for a while and IM BACK! And as I promised I am doing a Shabody Special.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it IS true….” Marine Admiral Sakazuki mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir. ALL of the Omega Class Threat Pirates will be arriving to Shabaody. Hell, <strong>the APOCALYPSE will arrive, including the Apollo Class pirates.</strong>” One soldier said.</p><p> </p><p>“FOR WHAT <strong>REASON?</strong>” Sakazuki barked.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Not sure sir….. No one managed to receive any information on the motives…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammnit….. Wait….. <strong>DID YOU SAY <em><span class="u">ALL</span></em>OF THE OMEGA CLASS CRIMINAS WILL ARRIVE AT SHABAODY??</strong>” Sakazuki noticed the keyword.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes….. Including Eustass Kid….” The soldier shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU’RE FUCKING TELLING ME THAT<em><span class="u">A YONKO WHO REPLACED BOTH KAIDO AND LINLIN’S POSITION WILL ARRIVE IN SHABAODY</span></em>!!?</strong>” Sakazuki screamed, his palms slamming on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Y—Y-Yes sir!!” The soldier cowered.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…….CALL ALL THE ADMIRALS AND VICE ADMIRALS…..</strong>” Sakazuki ordered.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FEW DAYS LATER……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shabaody!!” Luffy smiled and exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy, we need to calm down and keep our cool alright? If we manage to cause trouble here, there might be a fleet coming after us.” Nami warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it! I got it!” Luffy smiled, jumping off from the Thousand Sunny. She was excited to meet her husband, old friends, brothers, sisters, and father.</p><p> </p><p>Law wanted to see Luffy first. Ever since he helped her in Alabasta, they went separate and didn’t see each other for a long while. Sure, during Water 7 there were some of his orphanage family members who showed up, but it didn’t really count as seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>At least Luffy and Law were having a nice conversation on the den den mushi whenever they have a chance at night.</p><p> </p><p>But Law really sounded like he wanted to see Luffy and be holding her forever so BADLY. There was some bad cases where Law was really….. how do you say…… ‘insecure’. Yeah. All her crew were saying that.</p><p> </p><p>Almost every time Law calls Luffy, he was asking her about Zoro in….. in a hostile way…..</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, both Luffy and Zoro understood why he was like that. Luffy knew about Zoro’s stupid mating tradition that even Luffy said no. Luffy only loved Law very much and faithful.</p><p> </p><p>It came to the point her crew noticed especially because of one incident. Luffy was just talking to Law on the den den mushi and Usopp was just having a conversation with Sanji. But the male voice was heard, and Law thought the background voice was Zoro’s. <strong>Oh man, it went to hell. It sounded like Law had a mental breakdown</strong>. Usopp heard the phone thanks to his sensitive hearing and Luffy’s desperate attempts to calm Law down. Hell, Zoro wasn’t even NEAR Luffy that time and he was just napping outside on the Sunny. Luffy had tears in her eyes and Sanji SCREAMED at the phone to ‘<strong>shut the fuck up and stop being paranoid’</strong>. That managed to shut Law up.</p><p> </p><p>She had a couple run ins with her father Drake. He even noticed something was wrong with Luffy and asked what was up. Luffy didn’t want to say anything since Law was his foster younger brother but Drake actually asked Luffy’s crewmates what was up and Usopp told him everything.</p><p> </p><p>Law’s calls were a little less frequent, but it looked like Law calmed down a lot too.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was sad and wanted to see Law again, wanting to cheer him up again. As his wife…. She knew he was emotionally suffering being away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy decided to call Law the day before Shabody and by coincidence, he was close by the island too. She promised as soon Luffy is on Shabody, she will meet him first. Law sounded happy too.</p><p> </p><p>So Luffy was wondering where she would go first. She remembered Law told her he would wait at the hotel area.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Luffy doesn’t know where. Law didn’t mention the directions.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is that her??” A man with purple long bangs whispered above a woman with light blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! That’s her Pay-pay! Our new sister!” The woman whispered too.</p><p> </p><p>Both the man and woman peeked at Luffy from a nearby barrel. To say that they were shy and nervous was an UNDERSTATEMENT. Their hearts were beating so fast that they legitimately thought that the hearts were gonna <strong>EXPLODE.</strong>Their stomach were filled with butterflies…..</p><p> </p><p>Their strict captain, X Drake, was very open about his daughter. They didn’t see her, but Drake did a nice description of Luffy. Now here was Luffy, just seemed nervous about the directions in this bubbly island.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What could we say to her??” The purple haired man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh!” The woman harshly whispered, hand shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the two, they were so nervous and focused on Luffy, they were unaware of a figure who popped out from the ocean behind them…</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy Christ, was Shabody THIS populated and crowded before!?......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luffy was surprised when she noticed the whole change in the island….</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she’s not sure if she could even FIND LAW OR HER FAR AWAY FRIENDS AND FAMILY if the island is LIKE this…..</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Nami, Sanji, and Pudding were on the ground next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Sanji! Let’s find some ingredients together!” Pudding was having hearts in her eyes. Sanji was just normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Pudding and I will go ahead.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“At least don’t get lost.” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not like that moss head.” Sanji said as he was walking away as Pudding was following and having a dreamy face.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Nami?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where the hotels are?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh. Um…. They are at the left. Go straight down there and there should be a sign to let you know.” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Luffy said as she ran at that direction. Nami was confused at Luffy’s sudden direction.</p><p> </p><p><em>That was sudden….. Well Luffy’s our captain….. </em> Nami shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>She then heard from the Sunny about Chopper’s rants at Zoro (still invisible) to stay at the ship since he has a terrible sense of direction. Franky and Robin were just looking at Chopper talking and ranting to the air. Usopp jumped off the ship and was looking around too.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that all of the Apocalypse will arrive here. Or maybe they already have.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“The Apocalypse? Here?.... Ah. I see…..” Nami nodded, realizing why Luffy asked about the hotels.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Luffy go?” Usopp kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To where the hotels are. I bet she’s gonna meet her husband….” Nami said. But something in Nami’s voice was filled with doubts. Usopp noticed the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing it’s just….. After all of the accusations from him…… She still wants to be with him….” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he’s not too bad. And you can’t really blame Law either. Imagine that you are in a VERY LONG distance relationship for a long time and that your lover is with a known man who wants to bear a child with her. And Luffy gets it.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But the yellings were more frequent… And it even sounds like he’s controlling too…. Remember Alabasta?” Nami noted.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Nami, please. You know Law’s nice. He just really misses her.” Usopp assured.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…… But sometimes, there are limits…..” Nami said.</p><p><br/>
Usopp shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give the two time Nami. This is one of the rare moments that they will meet. Hell, after Shabody, the new world is ahead AND they could meet more frequently.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope those moments will be over…..” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp knew that Nami and Robin didn’t like seeing Luffy cry over NOTHING, especially if Law was accusing Luffy over something LUFFY WOULD NEVER DO.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, even PUDDING was sorta doubtful about the call conversations too.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp was about to go separate ways until he noticed far away of a woman and man hiding behind a barrel just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Usopp was walking to the barrel. He could hear the whispers.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>SHIT! He saw us!</em>’</p><p>
  <em>‘Why are we even hiding older sis?’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘SHUT UP! I CAN’T HANDLE THE NERVOUSNESS!!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um….” Usopp was feeling a little awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp pointed at the barrel. Nami was curious too.</p><p> </p><p>It was a moment of silence until the woman lost balance and the man also fell on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“……Who?” Both Usopp and Nami both asked.</p><p> </p><p>“OH UH….” The woman jolted.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was a brunette with blue hair and was wearing a mask that only covered her mouth. Same thing with the man too. Only difference is his hair was purple and had long bangs, similar to Sanji but wavy.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp then noticed the woman…</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Huh? You look familiar……. AH! You’re part of the Apocalypse! One of the Apollo Class!</strong>” Usopp realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….” The woman was having a nervous expression. Fiddling her index fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on sister! We practiced this!” The man whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Right right…. Um. Hi. My names <strong>ULTI…..</strong>This is my younger brother Pay-pay-” The woman introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Page-One.</strong>” The man corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“…..We are part of the Drake Pirates…..?” Ulti was VERY NERVOUS. Page One was nervous as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re Luffy’s Father’s crewmates? You scared me for a second there…..” Nami said. Usopp silently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not just crewmates! We’re his additional children now!” Ulti stood up all of a sudden. Page-One was behind Ulti.</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to talk to his daughter….” Page-One said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……..EEEHH!?</strong>” Both Nami and Usopp were surprised at the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Sanji! Look! There’s so many cakes! <strong>I CAN’T WAIT to throw them on the ground because of HOW SHITTY the decorations looked!</strong>” Pudding spat as she saw the cakes from a nearby bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“Now now Pudding. STOP THAT. YOU KNOW that’s rude and I get you’re one of the world’s greatest Patissieres…..” Sanji sighed in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sanji!” Pudding turned back to her nice lovestruck behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look! A food market.” Sanji noticed nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let’s check it out!” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>The two went and were just looking at the fresh fish and vegtables.</p><p> </p><p>There, they soon saw from the faraway left of a couple of beautiful ladies grouping together.</p><p> </p><p>Sanji had hearts in his eyes and went closer to the group while Pudding was having murderous eyes. He was running to the group of girls until his face went on to horror and jealousy by each second.</p><p> </p><p>There was a tall man in the middle, who was wearing a long red hoodie or cape (Sanji is not that much into fashion). He seems to be happy and blissful that he has a lot of people to talk to. The tall man also wore fishnets on his stomach, gloves, and legs as fashion.</p><p> </p><p>The tall man was a little shy but got used to it. Hell, it looked like he wanted some attention on himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck-?” Sanji mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The tall man noticed Sanji from the crowd thanks to his height. To Sanji and Pudding’s confusion, the tall man seemed happy to recognize them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Hello! It has been a while!” The tall fishnet man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…. Hello?” Sanji was confused. Pudding was confused too.</p><p> </p><p>The women who were wooing on the tall man backed away a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Have we met before?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes! Ever since Kisaragi!” The tall man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Pudding and Sanji were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Excuse me.” The tall man said. He took off his hood and it was short black hair. Sanji and Pudding were surprised to recognize the man.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OH!</strong>” Both Pudding and Sanji exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s the guy who was with Eustass Kid! What was his name….?</em>Both thought.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is <strong>Wire.</strong>I’m with the Kid Pirates! I was with Heat, my younger brother…..” The tall man introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! It <strong>HAS</strong>been a while!” Pudding exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p> “What are you doing here?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, my captain is on a break right now. We should say that we’re sorta on a shopping spree.” Wire explained shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s right! You’re like us too right? You’re also an Apollo Class!” Pudding said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. <strong>FOURTH RANK.</strong>” Wire said.</p><p> </p><p><em>…….Fourth?....... Wow. That’s WAY HIGHER THAN US….</em>Both thought with jealousy (Sanji and Pudding were seventh and eighth respectively).</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I am so lucky I met you! Right now, captain is very eager to meet his childhood friends!” Wire was just having a relaxed smile.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! Is he?” Sanji was being nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Is Luffy around? He already met Bonney so……” Wire was droning off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, sorry, but we went separate…. She might be probably having the same reasons as Kid.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Yes! The Apocalypse will be all here!” Wire said.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN A RESTAURANT….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“……..Reunion prediction….. <strong>Eighty-nine Percent.</strong>” Hawkins was reading the cards. Next to Hawkins was Faust, who was eating a cooked trout like a stereotypical cat. In front of Hawkins was X Drake, who was just eating a simple rice bowl with raw tuna and salmon.</p><p> </p><p>”Well at least we are on a good start.” X Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met your daughter yet?” Hawkins asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She called me yesterday that she wanted to meet Law first.” X Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? How’s Law doing?” Hawkins asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph….. He’s improving at least.” Drake had this look.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you also meet Cora-san? I haven’t seen him for a while.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Only a few times. He really missed us.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Then maybe after this meal, we could find the Heart Orphanage again.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“I already sent Ulti and Page-One to find the ship. They were also eager to see Luffy.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you already making your own orphanage?” Hawkins teased with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“WHA- No…” Drake sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay. Just saying.” Hawkins rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard a woman nearby throwing up out of no where.</p><p> </p><p>The customers and chefs were suddenly quiet and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>It was a wide woman with big red lips and pink hair in pig tails.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, whose seat was behind her, decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright Miss? What’s your name?” Drake asked.</p><p>“<strong>Ch-Chiffon</strong>…. And. No-no. I-I was eating fine but then I realized this lobster smells bad….” Chiffon said. The chefs nearby were confused.</p><p> </p><p>Faust sniffed at the lobster dish.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya? Smells fine to me…..” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What? N-No it definitely smells putrid….” Chiffon insisted until she threw up again. Drake was patting her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins got it.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Congratulations. Is it a boy or girl?</strong>” Hawkins asked Chiffon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE WHOLE RESTAURANT WENT QUIET.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiffon was looking up at Hawkins with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You’re pregnant right?” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>Chiffon’s jaw was wide. Then, her face was like Chiffon was having self-calculations in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>W-Where’s the pharmacy?</strong>” Chiffon asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, right there.” Drake pointed from the restaurant window.</p><p> </p><p>Chiffon immediately put her money on the table with the Chefs and customers very curious on the news. Chiffon then walked quickly to the pharmacy.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was a little surprised but that was one of the symptoms.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure she is.” Hawkins said with a poker face.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy felt very uncomfortable and crowded due to many people here.</p><p> </p><p><em>Would I ever find Law here??</em>Luffy was thinking miserably.</p><p> </p><p>At least it is not crowded like you are in a small can of sardines.</p><p>Luffy was a little worried because if there was THIS many people, she could possibly be easily recognized.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, no one really did. Luffy just couldn’t take the crowded narrow roads so she found the nearby alleyway and luckily, only a few people were walking through.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sighed in exhaustion. This is a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>She was in the alleyway, sitting on top of a closed trash lid.</p><p> </p><p>She then heard a male voice.</p><p> </p><p>“First time being here? I know, it’s preposterous how crowded this narrow road is….. I might suffocate myself too.”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy turned to see a red-haired male, wearing a pink-violet sweater with laces, and holding an sun-block umbrella (also with laces).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, yeah. I just arrived here….. I’m trying to find my husband…..” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My, how romantic indeed. For my advice, I recommend you be in a higher-level ground like at the 2<sup>nd</sup>floor of the mall right over there.” The male smiled and pointed at the large building nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Thank you! Um….” Luffy was grateful for the male’s advice.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is <strong>Clandestine</strong>.” The male introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Clandes…..Clandy!” Luffy forgot the name in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Clandy? Oh hoho! That’s actually cute and unexpected!” Clandestine laughed but in a nice way.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s Luffy!” Luffy introduced herself.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine then frowned and was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? <strong>LUFFY?</strong>Oh dear….” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What is it?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we should have known each other more…. <strong>I am from the Heart Orphanage</strong>. A cook, in fact.” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“EH!!? <strong>YOU’RE FROM THE HEART ORPHANAGE!!?</strong>H-Have you seen Law!?” Luffy realized in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Why yes! I was only here to shop a short while ago! Your husband told us so much about you!” Clandestine said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s a relief! I really need to see him! I just got here and he must have been waiting for me!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh believe me darling. He <strong>really is eager to see you too.</strong>” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s actually in the mall right there! Here! I’ll call him okay. Give me a few seconds.” Clandestine put out his den-den mushi.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BACK AT THE RESTAURANT…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Drake, Hawkins, and Faust were still continuing to eat their meals after Chiffon went to the pharmacy (A.N Part 1).</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was a nice surprise nya!” Faust said, still munching on a cooked trout.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, a restaurant door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s UP FUCKERS!? <strong>I want a margherita pizza!</strong>” A woman voice slightly boomed.</p><p> </p><p>The chefs looked at her but decided to follow her orders.</p><p> </p><p>“GOD! I’m starving. Hm?” The woman, who was clearly Jewelry Bonney, noticed Drake, Faust, and Hawkins.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>AH!</strong>” Bonney smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Both Drake and Hawkins said with slightly wide eyes but a still unfazed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya?” Faust looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GUYS!! IT’S BEEN A WHILE!!</strong>” Bonney cried.</p><p> </p><p>“We remember.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what’s with the reactions!? I expected better!” Bonney angrily exclaimed with comical tears.</p><p> </p><p>“As soon we heard your dramatic entrance we knew it was you…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well shit. You guys haven’t changed.” Bonney sighed loud and took an empty seat to sit at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did you.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p><em>If Luffy was here it would be SO MUCH better.</em>Bonney thought.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been here nya?” Faust asked Bonney.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Arrived here yesterday. Beat all of you to it!” Bonney laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that we care, but the Heart Orphanage arrived here <strong>two</strong>days ago.” Drake recalled.</p><p> </p><p>“GOD DAMNIT!” Bonney slammed her fist on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your brash behavior…..” Hawkins shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway! I’m surprised you guys are in the Apollo Class! I’m getting a little jealous!” Bonney said.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t really doing anything much either…..” Hawkins noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well it looks like the government had changed their minds about some pirates and call those people the Apocalypse. Why Apocalypse? You know, the word?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Apocalypse means the complete final destruction of the world…..” Hawkins said, flipping his cards.</p><p> </p><p>“What, like we are <strong>going to destroy the world?</strong>” Bonney had a confused look. By that time, the pizzas were served.</p><p> </p><p>“It really sounds like it…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we destroy the world?” Bonney shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The government wants the public to think that way. View us as monsters without a heart.” Hawkins said, petting Faust’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You know…. It’s not just the Apocalypse…. I feel like the public are viewing the young children as a threat now….” Bonney also reminded herself.</p><p> </p><p>The three men were quiet. Bonney was right. The marines are less concerned about the crimes the pirates do, but more concerned about how the children will grow up and BE like them.</p><p> </p><p>“You noticed it too right? It’s like they don’t give a crap about Roger….. They are concerned about brainwashing children and the adults here….” Bonney still explained. She even had a look that she pitied Roger.</p><p> </p><p>“I even heard that they are persuading parents to buy marine propaganda toys for them or to reproduce less…..” Hawkins admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, the ‘parents’ choose to be childless nya…. They don’t wanna deal with the trouble….nya.” Faust whined.</p><p> </p><p>“…….That’s actually not the only thing they are doing to the younger generation….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Bonney asked.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was about to speak something but shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant door opened again.</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was a man who REALLY LOOKED LIKE he was from a Italian mob. How did they thought that? He had <strong>A BUNCH OF MEN in clean gray suits AROUND HIM LIKE BODYGUARDS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The Italian mob man then took a look at an empty table where Chiffon used to be in. He frowned and raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>He then saw Hawkins, Drake, Bonney, and Faust behind Chiffon’s table.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to recognize Hawkins, Drake and Faust. Not Bonney though.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe there is such a coincidence that some of the Apocalypse members are here.” The mob man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I guess being an Apocalypse member means that you view some high bounty pirates and his</p><p>FAMILY as NOTHING HUH?” The mob man started to be angry.</p><p>“Uh oh.” Bonney read the situation.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Eustass “Captain” Kid was on his crutches, slowly going through the stores that were nearby his ship.</p><p> </p><p>His partner and childhood friend, Killer was in the deeper crowded parts of the city, possibly being on a reunion date <strong>WITH THAT NARCICISST PRICK-</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kid shook his head. God damnit, he almost lost his cool. Killer actually instructed his OWN captain to actually be close to the ship and not to bring too much attention, now <strong>that the government <em>OFICIALLY MADE KID A YONKO</em>, A YONKO WHO REPLACED KAIDO AND CHAROLETTE LINLIN’S POSITION.</strong></p><p> </p><p>It was recent news so some people might know but not all. The weekly newspapers were not published about his position yet.</p><p> </p><p>He fucking hated the decision the government made. NOW THERE WILL BE PEOPLE ALL OVER HIS ASS. But at the same time, he totally gets why they made the decision. I mean, he cruelly killed <strong>THOUSANDS OF ASSHOLES</strong>who were in his crews’ path. Not only that, killing marines who were not doing their job as ‘marines’, if you know what he is saying. South Blue was <strong>FILLED WITH ASSHOLE MARINES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>But there was at least one rival that Kid couldn’t help but admire. This rival kid also was from Kisaragi recently and became a powerful guy like Kid.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, this rival is the <strong>ONLY GUY</strong>that could fight back against and harm Kid.</p><p> </p><p>The rival calls himself <strong>WOTS SORA</strong>. Weird first name, but who cares? His heroic attitude, the willing to not give up, his brave smile, and his abilities ARE AMAZING. It’s incredible that a guy like Sora was not with the marines yet he has an incredible sense of justice.</p><p> </p><p>Sora also respects him as a villain too. Kid sorta liked having this role as a ‘villain’ but he will be much better than being in an <strong>CORRUPT ASSHOLE ROLE.</strong>That’s a different story.</p><p> </p><p>Both Sora and Kid respect the dead, after their own missions at Kisaragi City.</p><p> </p><p>And Kid couldn’t help but feel like he dragged Sora out of his dark personality too. Maybe just his imagination…..</p><p> </p><p>But right now, Kid was just minding his own business, not bringing much attention to himself. The only attention he is receiving was only because he was on crutches. He was just on his way to buy Origami Papers to make more thousand batches of paper cranes back in his ship.</p><p> </p><p>Kid hates it, being viewed as a pitiful cripple, but that was the price he had to pay after being the <strong>MOST POWERFUL PIRATE ALIVE.</strong>Imagine having your legs be shattered TO LIQUID and then get it suddenly healed, fucking up the nerve systems…… Kid still can walk, but if he tries, he will limp all the time or fall down frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was usually with him and taking care of him, though Kid insisted he could do everything himself. Kid just made his crew to at least enjoy themselves during their journeys on mysterious islands, even if it means letting Killer date another Captain to make Killer happy.</p><p> </p><p>To make his day start good, he already met Bonney. They had a brief conversation as Bonney was just eager to eat at other restaurants, so Kid let her be.</p><p> </p><p>He found a souvenir store nearby so yeah, he’s pretty sure there could be origami papers there.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he heard a voice nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Eustass Kid!”</p><p> </p><p>Kid jolted and mumbled an ‘oh shit’. He knew that voice very WELL.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sora. So, he made it here too. Sora was eating a Menchi-Katsu, doing his stance. Kid looked behind and sighed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>The fuck are you doing here? I’m NOT here for your BULLSHIT today.</strong>” Kid grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I am here to challenge you to a fight! Hero VERSUS villain!” Sora insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>GOD DAMNIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!?</strong>” Kid yelled in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a perfect battlefield! And I am here to stop you from whatever you are planning!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m HERE FOR A FUCKING REUNION DUMBASS.</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“……..That’s a lie!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT!?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of friends do you have for a reunion!? I don’t recall you having friends except for your crew!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>That almost felt like an imaginary arrow to the heart. (OOF size: Large)</p><p> </p><p>“HA! HAHA! You don’t have friends either!! Come to think of it, I don’t recall you WITH <strong>ANYBODY </strong>before!” Kid sneered with a comeback.</p><p> </p><p>Sora gritted his teeth with comical sad tears.</p><p> </p><p>“A-A-AT I am not a person who is FRIENDZONED by a long-time love-interest!” Sora argued back.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHO THE FUCK YOU SAY IS FRIENDZONED!!?</strong>” Kid yelled. Oh okay, he’s gonna go there!?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so pathetic!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SAYS THE PERSON WHO SUCKS AT RUNNING AND DOESN’T LAST THIRTY SECONDS!!</strong>” Kid argued back.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the person who HAS A TERRIBLE SENSE OF FASHION!! What the hell is that color you’re wearing!? PINK??”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU IT’S VELVET YOU COLORBLIND PRICK!!”</p><p> </p><p>It came to the point that the nearby civilians were looking at the two grown arguing men like cats meowing and hissing each other for territory.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“He should be here about now…..” Clandestine said. Luffy followed Clandestine after he called Law and that Law wanted Luffy to meet at the food court.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy saw the food court and it was filled with nice food, but Luffy was eager to meet Law so bad she didn’t feel hungry for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she saw Clandestine about to leave her alone there.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! Where are you going?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry darling, but I will leave you alone with him. I don’t really want to ruin the fun between you two and be a third wheel. But I’m glad I met you! Ta ta!” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>He then left with a gentle wave.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s nice….. But he looks familiar…..</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Luffy was suddenly tackled with a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was Law.</strong>
</p><p>Law held Luffy so tight and Luffy squealed in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy-ya. I missed you….” Law muffled into Luffy’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too Law!” Luffy had tears in her eyes, but at least they are happy tears.</p><p> </p><p>They had so much to talk about…..</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>
  <strong>BACK AT THE SUNNY……</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Page-One were amazed that they are already seeing Luffy’s crewmates and were getting along.</p><p> </p><p>“Yohohoho! Who are these new guests?” Brook, the skeleton musician, said.</p><p> </p><p>“A talking skeleton….. Awesome.” Both Ulti and Page-One said.</p><p> </p><p>“They are Luffy’s Father’s new children. They wanted to see Luffy for their first time.” Nami explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So Luffy has new siblings from her fathers’ side? That’s SUUPER nice!” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“We….We just wanted to see what having an new younger sister is like…..” Ulti said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Page-One nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Younger sister? How OLD are you??” Chopper was curious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 20. Pay-pay is 18 years old….” Ulti said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You two look like young kids though!” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“We get that a lot.” Page-One said.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wonder how big Luffy’s family is now…..” Robin said. She also had a daydream image of Ulti, Page-One, and Luffy in a kindergarten age being friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it is a nice chance for them to see her!” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>Zoro, who was still invisible, was just sitting down and watching the whole scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well, where is Luffy?” Brook asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she’s meeting with her husband Law, right now…..” Nami hesitantly said.</p><p>……Brook was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh….She is?” Brook’s tone slightly changed. Chopper and Franky knew that tone.</p><p> </p><p>Brook looked PISSED, but he held the rage inside him. He just was quiet and was going into the aquarium bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…..Drake told us that Brook is a funny skeleton who asks for panties…..” Ulti said, feeling the tense attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>….He IS A pervert skeleton with a funny personality…. He doesn’t like Law at all. He’s worried for Luffy’s relationship with him….</strong>” Chopper said with a worried frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Page-One innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not know, but Brook was from a time where many men treat women as worthless property…… You can’t truly blame him…..” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Law doesn’t act like that!” Ulti sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“We know that….” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No. Because Drake taught him a VERY good lesson to him, and we heard it by accident!” Page-One said.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BEFORE SHABODY….. COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a small coincidence that X Drake had a run in with Law in a small snowy island. Ulti and Page-One were curious to see their younger sister’s husband. But what they heard while they were peeking from the words was a little scary and shocking. But that was Drake, their strict captain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey.” Law said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a nice chance to see you. Where’s your crew?” Drake asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just at the pier. Just here for a walk of fresh air. I also needed it too….” Law said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>GOOD. BECAUSE I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU.</strong>” Drake had a tone of anger in his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Law asked, dark circles under his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I also met Luffy for a while. Something was bothering her, so I asked her crew what happened. </em>(A.N First Part)<em>” Drake said.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Law looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t help it…. I just….” Law was running his hand in his hair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Now. Listen. <strong>I GET IT. You CAN’T HAVE KIDS. Your wife’s in a separate ocean in a crew where A FRIEND OF HERS WANT TO BEAR A CHILD WITH HER. That friend is nearly the SAME age as her and you are older and mostly no one approves. YOU CAN’T TAKE THE LONG-DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP. I TOTALLY GET IT. We also faced HARD SHIT. That’s why I’m NOT THAT FUCKING mad at you.</strong>” Drake said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Law was quiet. He didn’t even feel like talking back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just mad at you for <strong>being a fucking idiot and making my daughter emotionally suffer. YOU KNOW Luffy is faithful. Her cheating is just NOT HER CHARACTER AT ALL, yet your insecurities got the better of you. Snap out of it. SHE DOESN’T CARE THAT YOU CAN’T HAVE KIDS. SHE LOVES YOU FOR THE WAY YOU ARE. SHE VIEWS YOU AS HER ONE AND ONLY LOVER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD YET YOU PUSH HER AWAY. ALL ALONE WITH THOSE CONSTANT ACCUSATIONS. <span class="u">You’re FUCKING LUCKY she didn’t tell Ace and Sabo about what’s happening between you and her because they WILL GO AFTER YOUR ASS. It’s already too late with her crew though. I could tell the skeleton FUCKING HATES YOU.</span></strong>” Drake said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Brook? The skeleton?” Law was a little surprised. Luffy always talked to Law about her crew and how they are doing, all in full detail before herself. So Brook hating Law’s guts was a surprise since that was out of Brook’s character. Jeez, her crew doubts his relationship with Luffy THAT BAD??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Yeah, you know why? I’m not fucking surprised. To him, he sees you as those men who are possessive of their woman and abuse them like they are nothing like property back when he was alive. To him, you ARE ACTING EXACTLY LIKE THOSE MEN. He thinks you won’t change. Why do you think he wants to be a nice polite kind-hearted man all the time?</strong>” Drake said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Law looked down.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m NOT like them.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. You have to prove it. ….Look. I may sound harsh. But it’s for your own fucking good. If you keep accusing her of shitty actions and being an insecure asshole, <strong>SHE’S NOT GONNA LOVE YOU ANYMORE and WHO FUCKING KNOWS? She might find another man, BECAUSE OF YOU.</strong>” Drake said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..She-She’s not like that-” Law was shocked at Drake’s cruel advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. But that’s how it’s going to go if you are being insecure all the FUCKING TIME. And now you are protecting Luffy? That means you still have faith in her and you trust her. Embrace that. Now either you stop bullying her about those horrible phone calls, or that you still accuse her of something she will never do until you make her be at a BREAKING POINT.” Drake said.</em>
</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“……So that’s why the calls were less frequent….” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“That was harsh….. But he had a point…..” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We still want to believe in our younger sister’s marriage! I’m sure she wants to be happy with him!” Ulti said.</p><p> </p><p>“The husband looked like he wanted to get a grip on himself right then and there.” Page-One said.</p><p> </p><p>“So where did Luffy said she was going?” Chopper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She said something about the hotels.” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hotel!? Now! In the day time!?” Franky sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t sound like THAT!! I think….” Usopp said with a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“NOO!! We must go after our younger sister! Her innocence is very precious!!” Ulti cried with a red flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Old Sis!!” Page-One cried with a red face.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sachi? Sachi! Where are you?” Penguin called out. He was in the middle of the Shabody outlet as he was searching for his younger brother, who was separated due to the heavy crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no…. What if Sachi had a personality change because of the stress and atmosphere? Poor Sachi….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Penguin was worried but saw something that caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>There was a figure in a cape. Pink wavy hair. What’s under the cape was nothing. She was nude.</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked at Penguin with blue teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” The girl said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Comments? Feel a little alone.....</p><p>There is multiple chapters! Theories? Comment please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! THIS IS ONE OF THE VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTERS HERE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco and Ace were in the Shabody outlet, eating something outside and were waiting for the reunion to happen soon. To Ace, he was only excited to see his little precious sister. To Marco, they were here for another purpose: <strong>Eustass Kid</strong>. Well actually, it was Whitebeard’s idea to have a meeting with Eustass Kid, the youngest Yonko who recently replaced Linlin and Kaido, who were ‘mysteriously’ off the grid. Whitebeard had seen Kid’s powers and was VERY IMPRESSED. But that wasn’t the true reason why Whitebeard wanted to meet Kid, no. Not because of a simple conversation about his powers and what he could do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was because of his involvement of Marshall D. Teach’s Death.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marshall D. Teach. It was horrifying how he died. Even when he betrayed the Whitebeard Pirates…… <strong>His death shook the WHOLE CREW DOWN TO THE CORE.</strong>Teach ran his ass off when <strong>someone else ate the Yami-Yami devil fruit. </strong>Ace discovered Teach’s plans and his planned assassination on Thatch and thus, he alarmed everyone before anything happened. They didn’t hear about Teach’s fate and position until <strong>three weeks ago….</strong></p><p> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">THREE WEEKS AGO….</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Teach was seen on a small boat, frantically trying to get onto the Moby Dick. Everyone on the Mody Dick was just SHOCKED AND SURPRISED to see Teach coming back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But they ultimately (hesitantly) decided to let Teach on board, on Whitebeard’s orders.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Because everyone was also shocked to see Teach’s horrible health state.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Teach was pulling his hair out of stress, so much that he had so many BALD PATCHES. Some roots were bleeding too. He LOST A LOT OF WEIGHT, RIBS SHOWING THROUGH THE SKIN. DARK CIRCLES UNDER HIS EYES. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And god, to many of the crew, the sight was PATHETIC. He got what was coming, but at the same time, you can’t help but wonder WHAT THE FUCK happened to him out of pure concern.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Please…..Please help me…..” Teach was bowing to his knees, head on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Whitebeard could tell it was a genuine action. Teach was so tired and desperate, HE <strong>DIDN’T CARE that the people who he asked for help was the people he betrayed. Especially the fact he WOULDN’T CARE if he would be punished for this….</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can….Can you at least tell us what happened to you?” Whitebeard asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Teach JOLTED. He was looking at the crewmates with pure fear and was SHAKING BAD.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marco, Ace, Thatch, Izo, Haruto, and the nurses were looking at each other with confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“P-Please!! HELP ME! I don’t care what you think of me! I just want my suffering to end!! I want everything back to the way it was before…. All my crewmates are dead… I’m ALL ALONE…. Please take me back…. Please help me!” Teach cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, Teach turned over a new leaf. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“At least tell me what happened to you!” Whitebeard demanded. But everyone could tell Whitebeard was slightly worried for him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fucking dead anyway…..” Teach cried and mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell’s up with you?” Marco asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t believe me anyway…..” Teach cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Just tell us!!” Izo demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I CAN’T!!</strong>” Teach cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“WHY!?” Marco yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Teach was frantically shaking his head. Whining and screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone was getting creeped out. It was like Teach was having a BAD mental breakdown.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I….I can at least tell you o-one thing….. Please believe me!” Teach cried.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..I’m listening…..” Whitebeard said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>There was this missing thing that was driving me so fucking insane until I heard the news about a new Yonko and I finally got it!!</strong>…..<strong>DON’T TRUST THE MARINES…… WHATEVER YOU HEAR FROM THEM….. DON’T LISTEN TO THEM…..</strong><strong>EVERYTHING BAD IS INVOLVING THEM! THEY ARE FUCKING MONSTERS!!</strong>” Teach said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A new Yonko?” Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. This is brand new news.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“A new YONKO???” The crew were whispering in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eustass Kid! I just got his name! Please do-” Teach tried to explain.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BUT SUDDENLY, TEACH’S WHOLE BODY WAS SUDDENLY EXPLODED, BLOOD SPLASHING ALL OVER WHITEBEARD, COMPLETELY OFF GUARD.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“OH MY GOD!!!” Izo screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All the crew was on a WHOLE FUCKING ALARM. Screams, yelling, orders were spouting all over the Moby Dick as Whitebeard had a face of horror……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Many hours had passed until it came to the point that the whole Whitebeard Crew realized nothing will happen. But still, everyone was shaken over what happened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small piece of paper slipped out of Teach’s clothes, the only thing that remained from the bloody mess….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was a picture of Eustass Kid.</em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Marco was looking at the picture, even now. Ace was just daydreaming, possibly still thinking about his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! Snap out of it yoi! I know your sister is here but we have to focus on our main mission!” Marco scolded softly.</p><p> </p><p>Ace snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh. Sorry. Sorry.” Ace waved his hand with a smile. Marco’s face softened.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s fine yoi. Something at least to distract you from the whole shitshow yoi…. I understand.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just….. <strong>It’s just I miss Luffy…………….There are some moments that I wish I could undo what I have done…..</strong>” Ace said, eyes a little dull.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoi?”</p><p> </p><p>“…..Nothing. Just me spouting bullshit.” Ace went back to his carefree attitude again.</p><p> </p><p>“Even so, I’m very impressed how you managed to overcome the whole terrifying experiences you went through. Even Teach’s-” Marco hesitated, shaking a little, “-Teach’s death…..”</p><p> </p><p>Marco was a little concerned about Ace too, eyeing the ‘jewelry’ that Ace was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“……Did you kill more people today, yoi?” Marco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? <strong>Oh this?</strong>Some douchebag pirate was trying to get my bounty when I was on a solo trip, but I got to him first. Haha!” Ace was fiddling his necklace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The necklace was made of pulled off human teeth.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ace. Listen. I know you might ignore this but…. As a doctor, it is my job to care for sick people yoi…..” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how…. <strong>Blood and brutality can affect people mentally. Trust me, I really do yoi. I have seen it. Just…. Come talk to me someday okay yoi? You are the only one who didn’t go to me while everyone else did yoi…..Hell, even pops talked to me yoi.</strong>” Marco advised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh….Yeah. Sure……” Ace looked at Marco as if Marco was saying something very confusing, as if Ace did not understand.</p><p> </p><p>Marco frowned as Ace just suddenly fell asleep onto the table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comment below! And yes, it was inspired by the Amazon series, The Boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mob-looking man took out his pistol, firing at Drake. Drake, in a swift action, <strong>ACTUALLY CAUGHT THE BULLET IN ONE HAND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The bodyguards and the mob-man himself were VERY SURPRISED and impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmpf. Looks like I really shouldn’t underestimate the Apollo Class pirates. You DO have potential.” The mob man said, taking a huff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p><em>I bet my devil fruit powers aren’t worth SHIT to him either….</em>The man thought with a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, we don’t want any trouble. Consider that as a warning.” Drake said. Faust was shaking behind Hawkins and Bonney.</p><p> </p><p>“In my code, I don’t leave someone alive, no matter how much of a BITCH they are to kill.” The mob man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then can I least know your name?” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Name’s Capone Bege. Captain of the Fire-Tank Pirates.” The mob-man introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind why you attacked us? It doesn’t look like you are truly after us for the fame to be in the Apocalypse.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“That <strong>DOESN’T MATTER.</strong>” Bege twitched an eyebrow out of rage, like there was something sensitive in what Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a female voice.</p><p> </p><p>“BEGE! WAIT!!”</p><p> </p><p>Bege, who had a genuine surprised face, looked to his right to see Chiffon, who looked a little shaken and slightly pale.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chiffon!? W-What happened? I was…” Bege lowered his pistol.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hurt them! They helped me go to the pharmacy!” Chiffon explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You made me almost over-…. Wait. Pharmacy? Why a pharmacy?” Bege caught the keyword.</p><p> </p><p>“Um….” Chiffon looked at Hawkins with nervousness. Hawkins tilted his head, having a poker face, but an encouraging arura, look.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’m pregnant.</strong>” Chiffon confessed.</p><p>The whole Fire-Tank Pirates were <strong>BEYOND SHOCK.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>P-PREGNANT!?<strong>” </strong>Bege was shocked even more.</p><p> </p><p>The whole restaurant customers and chefs nearby, who were watching the battlefield despite the dangers, were all clapping and happy of her announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear! What a miracle! H-how long?” Bege started to be nice.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>About a Month…. Pretty sure.</strong>” Chiffon said.</p><p> </p><p>Bege’s bodyguards went happily WILD. Whistling and wooing!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. May it live a happy life.” Hawkins said with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she your wife?” Drake realized the connection between Chiffon and Bege.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. It’s over? What just happened?” Bonney asked in confusion. Faust was just peeking his head out.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both Kid and Sora were HEAVING for breath after arguing like kids for a VERY LONG while (A.N Part 2).</p><p> </p><p>“You….. You have spirit…!” Sora spat. Sora looked behind to see Kid just walking away with his crutches.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! COME BACK HERE!!” Sora cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! I’m here for another reason, and I DON’T WANNA cause a scene here!!” Kid barked, not looking back. But he’s still limping.</p><p> </p><p>“We already did with the arguing!” Sora got a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jokes on you! People think that you are an asshole for arguing with a handicap! Hahaha!” Kid laughed. Sora had a slight red face and frowned. People nearby were staring at Sora with slight distaste.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!! As a true hero of justice, I cannot let you go!” Sora insisted.</p><p> </p><p>But by that time, Kid already found a shop where he can find some origami papers. Sora was very annoyed (and embarrassed) and went after Kid.</p><p>Kid stormed into the store as Kid was just finding a stationary section and went into the isle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Sora barked at Kid, who just ignored him and just grabbed a couple of origami stacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Sora cried, feeling a little lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen you naïve kid. I’m not into your goody good two shoes BULLSHIT right now. I’m just a villain who is just on a vacation. <strong>THAT’S IT!</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“I still cannot let you go! You are going to be a Yon-”</p><p> </p><p>Kid reacted and slammed his palm on Sora’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the FUCK UP. You say that, the whole island will be in CHAOS! And you are gonna be in a fucked up mess too!” Kid harshly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why me too?” Sora whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Kid looked away. If he says it, Sora will be the one causing the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Tell me!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t. For your own life and good.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>Sora stared at Kid too. Sora figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s definitely involving with the marines. But Sora is not involved with the marines.</p><p> </p><p>Well….Yes, but right now, the marines are split in two groups. The original marines, and there are the <strong>ABSOLUTE MARINES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The marines HATE the Absolute Marines. Possibly because the Absolute Marines do MORE WORK than that the marines do. Stopping more crimes, ACTUALLY helping people or individuals who were in private troubles, or possibly because they stop CORRUPT marines as well. Believing in moral justice.</p><p> </p><p>The original marines hated how the Absolute Marines were taking more popularity and don’t listen to what the usual Marine codes are.</p><p> </p><p>Sora is with the Absolute Marines. Sora believes in justice, believing in what is right. Then, Sora realized.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sora arrived to Shabody, he heard details from his leader that there will be a <strong>BUSTER CALL</strong>from the original marines onto the island. THAT WAS WHY Sora was here. He wanted to stop Kid doing anything since the original marines heard that Kid will arrive here.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it involving with the marines?” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No wait! I have to warn you! There will be a buster call on Shabody. Don’t know when….” Sora warned.</p><p> </p><p>Kid stopped. He looked at Sora with slight interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho? <strong>IN THIS FUCKING PLACE?</strong>” Kid had a PISSED OFF LOOK.</p><p> </p><p>Sora felt a little scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I wanted to stop you before you did anything stupid….. They are doing this because the marines heard news about you.” Sora warned.</p><p> </p><p>Kid dropped EVERYTHING. He turned and left the store.</p><p> </p><p><em>Killer…. I got careless….. I HAVE TO GET TO HIM.</em>Kid thought fast.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shabody Mall</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Law was just so busy hugging and kissing Luffy, a couple of people walking by were blushing at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy patted Law’s back to let him know she’s running out of breath. Law let go and was letting Luffy having a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Pwuhah! You really did miss me!” Luffy snuggled herself into the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I really did.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“How were your journeys? Were they great?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…Yeah. They were.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Could we go somewhere to eat? I’m starving!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“….You really haven’t changed at all.” Law smiled gently.</p><p>“I just arrived here, I’m not sure where the restaurants are….” Luffy pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Come. I know where they are. I was here for a while.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>The two began to walk as Luffy was resting her head on Law’s shoulder lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to eat?” Law asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything involving meat!” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” Law said.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHABODY OUTLET</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a nice high-quality leather boots!!?” Wire had stars in his eyes and was staring at a display window like a toddler who was amazed at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Both Sanji and Pudding felt annoyed that almost every fashion stores, Wire was just eager to look inside.</p><p> </p><p>“They look so nice….. But expensive….” Wire was just mumbling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Wire, we can leave you alone for the shopping. We are looking for some kitchen utensils and food ourselves.” Sanji politely said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh. Nonono! I am fine! I am already finished with my shopping and fashion!” Wire piped up.</p><p> </p><p><em>OH NO! I was SO distracted I might lose my new friends!</em>Wire thoughts panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already done shopping? You look like you just started shopping here.” Pudding noted.</p><p> </p><p>Wire sweated BULLETS.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You don’t seem to carry anything either.” Sanji said, noticing that Wire’s not holding any gift bags or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But….” Wire whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, why don’t we finish our shopping and then we can talk sometime later?” Sanji suggested with kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait! I was-” Wire was stuttering until he noticed something. His den-den mushi in his back pocket was ringing. Wire picked it up. It was clear from the den-den mushi that it was from his captain, Eustass Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? This is Wire…..” Wire smiled. Sanji and Pudding couldn’t hear what the den-den mushi said. Then, his smile slowly turned it into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear…..” Wire said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sanji asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I have to do something.” Wire said in a straight tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen?” Pudding asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not involving you. It’s a private matter. I have to leave now. Bye!” Wire smiled and found a manhole. He went onto the manhole and it suddenly acted like it was a floating skateboard.</p><p> </p><p>Pudding and Sanji were a little surprised at Wire’s ability.</p><p> </p><p>That was a cool ability.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comment at the end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a while, but work was VERY busy. I'm so sorry.<br/>I would like to hear some comments on what you think about the special!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!?” Bege cried in horror out loud, looking at Drake with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A married daughter nya!!” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A MARRIED DAUGHTER!?</strong>” Bege cried in more horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t advertise it.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I didn’t know you have a daughter!” Chiffon was surprised too, sitting down and eating castella cakes (cravings….).</p><p> </p><p>After the whole standoff battle and Chiffon’s announcement (Previous Part), everything was calmed down and Bege decided to at least be thankful to Hawkins, Faust, and Drake for helping Chiffon realizing her pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney was starting to get the situation and honestly felt awkward about the whole thing, but she was at least nice to Chiffon.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Bege tried to attack Drake and Hawkins since he thought that they did something bad to Chiffon, especially that these two were behind Chiffon’s dining seat and were recognized as the Apollo Class Apocalypse (Part 2). Wow…. A misunderstanding but a devoted husband.</p><p> </p><p>It slipped out of Hawkins’s mouth that Drake understood Bege’s worry because Drake had a daughter. That was when Bege, Chiffon, and his mafia men FREAKED OUT.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Bege also had a code to not kill a man who has a loving child.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your daughter here? What’s her name?” Chiffon asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…. Her name’s Luffy.” Drake decided to answer politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? You mean the youngest Omega Class member??” Bege recognized the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….” Drake nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!! I have a twin sister Lola! She told me EVERYTHING about her being a nice angel! What amazing Coincidence!!” Chiffon smiled wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that your daughter is getting along with everyone.” Hawkins complimented, just looking at his cards. Faust was acting like a cat, lying on the grass back, pawing at a simple stick that Bonney was playing.</p><p> </p><p><em>I worry about her golden heart kindness most of the time though….</em>Drake thought with a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“She REALLY kicked Gecko Moria’s ass!” Chiffon said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake nodded, aware of the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Gecko Moria? Always didn’t like the fellow……” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your daughter here! Oh and her friends are here too right? I heard the whole Apocalypse members will arrive here!” Chiffon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure she is. Right now, I believe she’s looking for her husband…..” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew she was married….” Chiffon was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“She likes to keep things private sometimes.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well considering her beauty and kind nature Chiffon was hearing from her sister, I wouldn’t be surprised if Luffy was married.” Bege admits. Chiffon nudged her arm at Bege’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I deeply apologize for trying to attack you. You should have told me earlier that you have a married daughter!” Bege scratched the back of his neck. The mafia bodyguards were groaning and sad they don’t have anything to shoot at or anything.</p><p> </p><p><em>I swear…. Luffy is making friends with VERY dangerous people sometimes…. I am worried…</em>Drake thought.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! What’s wrong!?” Sora yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Kid, struggling to be fast with his crutches, just recently called his crew about the buster call news. Sora was surprised that Kid was reacting VERY FAST.</p><p> </p><p>“DAMNIT! DAMNIT!” Kid growled.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it!?” Sora was really concerned now.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not know the whole details. But I can tell you the marines are not after me. They are after Killer!” Kid told Sora.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer!? Your crush? Why!?” Sora was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say he has something involving about the buster call….. I have to find him and-” Kid was trying to talk more until someone called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh? Well well, if it isn’t Eustass Kid~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah?” Kid and Sora looked behind.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tall man with a striped yellow suit, and it was clear he was from the marines, wearing sunglasses and seemed laid back.</p><p> </p><p>Sora had a short gasp of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KIZARU.</strong>” Sora whispered in horror out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Kid still asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey~! Isn’t that a little rude to say that to an elder?” Kizaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know shit about you.” Kid blatantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid!!” Sora cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of the <strong>TOP MOST POWERFUL MARIE ADMIRALS!!</strong>” Sora cried.</p><p> </p><p>“….HOH?” Kid glared at Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. They are already catching up to me….</em>Kid thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru looked at Sora.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Have I seen you before?” Kizaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No. This is the first time we met.” Sora said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“But you seem to know who I am very~ well…..” Kizaru suspected.</p><p> </p><p><em>SHIT.</em>Sora gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“But either way, I have to capture you to prevent further damage. With you being here, I believe you are planning something bad~. This is no good~” Kizaru said.</p><p><em>Why does this guy sound like a laid back man?</em> Kid felt like laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! First you guys wanted me to be one of the new Seven Warlords of the Sea, but now because I declined you made me be into a Yonko? Stop being whiny losers that I declined your request!” Kid mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What are you talking about? What do you mean the marines wanted you to be a Shichibukai~?” Kizaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah? You don’t know? I thought Admirals know about this?” Kid cocked his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru was speechless and confused. To Sora, <strong>this was a rare reaction coming from Kizaru.</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>Shit. This guy is truly a pansy good two shoes doing his job.</em>Kid realized.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anyway~ I still need to capture you for the trouble you caused~” Kizaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh brother…” Kid did an annoyed sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Kizaru! Wait!! Don’t fight him!!” Sora warned to Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p>But Kizaru lifted his finger at Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“If you try to-!! <strong>YOU’LL DIE!!</strong>” Sora cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A BRIGHT YELLOW BEAM OF LIGHT SHOT OUT FROM KIZARU’S FINGERTIPS, STRAIGHT AT KID, who was SMIRKING WIDE.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SUDDENLY, THE YELLOW BEAM STOPPED, FIVE FEET AWAY FROM KID, who was just STANDING like nothing happened.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru <strong>WAS SHOCKED FOR REAL. NO ONE STOPPED HIS LIGHT BEAMS BEFORE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Hoh? Light attacks huh? <strong>Too bad I have the ability to abuse physics</strong>….”Kid said.</p><p> </p><p><em>I thought so…..</em>Sora thought in devastation.</p><p> </p><p>Kid <strong>JUST FLICKED BACK THE LIGHT BEAM AT KIZARU, WHO DODGED TO THE LEFT. THERE WAS A HUGE EXPLOSION IN THE SKY AT A FAR AWAY DISTANCE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kizaru had a fearful expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah? Why are you just standing there? It’s like you’re not even trying to get up….?” Kid looked at Kizaru’s expression, he looked at Sora, who had a face of pity for Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Oh… Wait wait wait! DON’T TELL ME THAT WAS YOUR BEST! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!! THAT’S SO FUCKING LAME! I JUST ANNIHILATED YOUR POWER WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! SO LAME! HAHAHAHAHA!</strong>” Kid laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru immediately got back up and became SERIOUS.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Multiple light beams were shot at Kid. But Kid just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALL THE BEAMS STOPPED IN MID AIR.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“N-No way….” Kizaru whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Kid sighed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry Killer….. I tried not dragging attention….</em>Kid thought.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kid’s den-den mushi in his coat rang. He immediately picked it up. It was a call from Heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Kid opened his call.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>CAPTAIN! THIS IS BAD! I MET WITH CAVENDISH NOW! AND CAVENDISH SAID HE HASN’T SEEN KILLER FOR AT LEAST TWENTY MINUTES LATE FROM THE MEETING TIME!</strong>” Heat cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KID’S HEART DROPPED. Sora nearby heard everything and had a BAD FEELING.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? <strong>SHIT!!!</strong>” Kid yelled and BECAME ANGRY.</p><p> </p><p>Killer had been captured. Killer would never be irresponsible with time and be late for dates.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE OUTLET…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In a restaurant, Luffy was eating BBQ so much as Law was just staring at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so good! Thanks Law!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cute….</em>Law thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. EXTRA: Drawings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Misao here! Unfortunately, this isn't a new chapter, suffered a writers block (thanks to work) but I am restoring my imagination by drawings. So don't worry. I'm still alive. There are many theories brewing.....</p><p> </p><p>Please comment! Helps me a lot!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the end of spooky month.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penguin woke up groggily. He didn’t know what the hell happened.</p><p> </p><p>All he remembered was him facing a pink haired girl who was only wearing a hooded cape to cover her nudity (Part 2).</p><p> </p><p>He then snapped out of it. That’s right! He was searching for Sachi.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to move, but he couldn’t. He was covered in some solid…. Like solidified liquid metal.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-??” Penguin almost yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a shy female voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I had to do this. I had to make you be like this just in case….”</p><p> </p><p>Penguin looked up. He noticed he was somewhere in the sewers. Yep, definitely sewers. It was very dark and the only thing that was showing sunlight was from the tiny holes from the street manholes.</p><p> </p><p>There was the hooded girl again. She really looked pretty but Penguin knows she was behind this.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Penguin frowned, being calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I’m Shirahoshi…. I protect Shabody Park from evil omens….” The girl was fiddling her fingers, feeling bad for what she did to Penguin.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirahoshi?” Penguin recognized the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes….” Shirahoshi had tiny tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin heard that name. Before the Heart Orphanage arrived to Shabody, they heard that there was an unknown hero who calls herself Shirahoshi who protects Shabody Park from bad pirates and acts without the marines knowing. She was considered a rumor though.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out she was real.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about you…. I never knew the rumors were true….” Penguin admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…..” Shirahoshi realized and lifted her finger, which made the liquid metal flow back into her body, freeing Penguin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you….. What are you doing here? Why were you after me?” Penguin kindly asked.</p><p>“I…I saw your logo!” Shirahoshi shakily pointed at Penguin’s jacket’s jolly roger.</p><p> </p><p>“You see….I have a born ability of Clairvoyance. I can slightly predict the upcoming future but only two small details right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What two details?” Penguin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Being with a person with that logo means you’re a trusted friend!” Shirahoshi said.</p><p> </p><p>“And the other?” Penguin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……I don’t know why…. But despite the Apocalypse being here….<strong>I saw in the future that A MAN INVOLVING WITH HEAT AND FIRE WILL TRY TO DESTROY THIS CITY…. I saw what the man looks like…. HE WORE A MARINE CAPE! A MARINE WILL DESTROY THE CITY….</strong>I need your help…” Shirahoshi said.</p><p> </p><p>“A marine…Heat and fire…!?” Penguin was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I need your help! I-I know this is all of a sudden…. But I have to act before the whole Island will be destroyed….!!” Shirahoshi begged.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin KNEW which marine Shirahoshi was talking about. He took out a den-den mushi from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He called someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” That someone answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora-san. It’s Penguin. This is a bad emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Penguin! What’s wrong?” Corazon asked.</p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE IN THE SHABODY MARINE BASE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marine Captain Fujitora was walking into the base, getting a call from one of the Marine Commanders about one of the Apollo Class Members being captured.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora was a tiny bit clumsy, thanks to his blindness but he still managed to put on a scary face.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled to go downstairs, to where the tiny jail cells are, but at least he made it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t like to hear the marines torturing pirates. Pirates are still human beings….</p><p>He heard the marines shoving the Apollo Class member into a bucket of water, trying to drown him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he felt it. Something very unusual. This Apollo Class member….. His spirit was…. <strong>PURE. Truthful…. Someone Fujitora could trust.</strong></p><p> </p><p>His observation haki was very sensitive…. He would know if someone is a good person by heart…</p><p> </p><p>Yet an Apollo Class member being very honest? This is new.</p><p> </p><p>He then felt the spirits of the marines who were torturing the poor fellow. The spirits were….<strong>DULL.</strong>Not shining, not clean. Just dull.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the interrogations without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHERE THE HELL IS THE RECORDING? YOU MUST HAVE IT!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The Apollo Class Member was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>ANSWER US!</strong><strong>YOU WON’T KEEP QUIET FOREVER!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Fujitora called.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Fujitora’s surprise, the marines suddenly jumped back in surprise to see Fujitora, as if they were busted about something.</p><p> </p><p>Now he’s VERY CURIOUS.</p><p> </p><p>“C-C-Captain! H-How long were you here!?” One of the marines said in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“….Not long. So who is he?” Fujitora half-lied and deliberately changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>He is Massacre Soldier Killer. We captured him after he tried to help an old handicapped man crossing the street.</strong>” One of the marine soldiers informed.</p><p> </p><p>“…You captured him after he tried helping a vulnerable citizen??” Fujitora slightly glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what you want, but we managed to capture the first mate of the new yonko, <strong>EUSTASS KID</strong>.” The marine soldier said back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Eustass Kid? The new Yonko?</em>Fujitora was slightly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he here?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know. All we can do is to make this guy spit the answers out.” The soldier said.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was breathing heavily for air. His hair roots still sore due to the soldiers grabbing and pulling his long blond hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sorry Kid. I thought you had to be behaved…. But it turns out it was the marines….</em>Killer thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you want us to execute him?” The soldier asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Why all of a sudden?” Fujitora looked at the soldier.</p><p> </p><p>“….Well…. Sakazuki ordered us…. Just a couple of minutes ago.” The soldier shuddered.</p><p> </p><p><em>SAKAZUKI??? Oh god. Now I CAN’T LET THIS GO.</em>Fujitora thought with a nervous and angry sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora ALWAYS HATED Sakazuki. Possibly because that hatred was bubbled down since Fujitora always felt that Sakazuki’s spirit was nothing but BLACK AND VOID. Fujitora NEVER trusted Sakazuki ever since he was assigned to the marines.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Give it a couple of days. We can make him talk.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“But Sakazuki said to execute him rig-” The soldier slightly protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him that I postponed it and he will have to go through me.” Fujitora said back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes sir.” The soldiers felt the TENSE atmosphere coming out from Fujitora.</p><p> </p><p>Killer looked up at Fujitora in confusion and surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone with him.” Fujitora ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes sir!” The soldiers cried and left immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora was sitting in front of Killer, who was bound up in chains and cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Why are the marines specifically after you?” Fujitora noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t me being an Apocalypse Member the enough reason?” Killer asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmn. Funny. I recall that you are an Apollo Class member correct? That’s true that being an Apocalypse member means you are a dangerous threat, but I would rather go after the <strong>OMEGA CLASS</strong>members first because of their higher bounties….” Fujitora raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Killer had a nervous sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a bounty of 220 Million Bellis, yet your captain has a bounty of <strong>FIVE BILLION BELLIS.</strong>Higher than BOTH Big Mom and Kaido. Every strong-armed marine admiral would see you <strong>as a nobody…. Yet they view you MORE VALUEABLE. EVEN SAKAZUKI saw you important. Why?</strong>” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I tell you?” Killer glared.</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that MARINE ADMIRAL is the WORST MAN you want to face. And I may not have sight, but I could tell that you care about me and even the soldiers who tortured you. And besides, <strong>I want to ask you about this ‘recording’ they were talking about.</strong>” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what this recording is….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell that is a lie.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this recording? Why is it important?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora heard his den-den mushi ring. He sighed and struggled to go upstairs so that Killer would not hear.</p><p> </p><p>He picked it up, thinking it was a pissed off Sakazuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fujitora-san! It’s me! SORA!” Sora’s voice was heard.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora smiled and became like the nicest man ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora! It’s been a while! What’s going on?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m in a middle of a battlefield! I received information that a BUSTER CALL WILL BE INVOLVED IN SHABODY!! APPARENTLY KILLER IS INVOLVED. I HEARD HE WAS CAPTURED! IS THIS TRUE??” Sora barked.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“A <strong>BUSTER CALL? HERE??</strong>” Fujitora was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also with Eustass Kid! He is <strong>REALLY PISSED OFF!! </strong>All he wants is just a vacation until the marines just ruined everything!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU’RE WITH EUSTASS KID??</strong>” Fujitora was even more surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry! I have him in check! But please check if Killer is here! He might be the only one to stop the buster call!!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Who are you fight-” Fujitora was concerned but the snail hung up. Fujitora’s heart raced.</p><p> </p><p><em>THIS ISN’T GOOD. I KNOW SORA. I TRUST HIM. NOW I KNOW WE ARE FACING A HUGE WAVE OF EVIL COMING….</em>Fujitora gritted his teeth.</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE AT THE SHABODY OUTLET…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I ate a lot~!” Luffy smiled blissfully. Law was next to her, snaking his hand around her waist. They left the restaurant and were wondering what to do yet. They were so happy being reunited that they couldn’t know WHAT to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Where should we go next?” Luffy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… What about the amusement park? We could have fun over there!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true. Or…” Law slyly suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Luffy innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can rent a hotel room.” Law smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotel? I thought we will be here for only one morning because of the marines coming here soon….” Luffy was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…. I don’t mean staying there for a day…..” Law implied, his left palm on her right breast.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh.” Luffy started to get it.</p><p><em>R-Really? Are we gonna do this? Now?</em>Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>Law did a short chuckle until they heard a woman screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU…. W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR YOUNGER SISTER!!?”</p><p> </p><p>Law and Luffy saw a woman with blue hair and was angry (and heavily blushing). Behind her was a man with purple bangs, similar to Sanji but with wavy hair. Both of their mouths were covered by masks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who is that?</em>Both Law and Luffy thought.</p><p> </p><p>“LET HER GO!!” The woman yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Law shrugged and just continued to French-kiss Luffy, ignoring the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HEY!! DON’T IGNORE US AND LET HER GO!!</strong>” The woman got pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” Law had an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Ulti! I’m Luffy’s older sister!” The woman declared herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Page-One. Luffy’s older brother.” The man behind Ulti waved.</p><p> </p><p>“An older brother and sister??” Luffy was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha. Never known you.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti did a pout. Page-One sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WE WERE PICKED UP BY DRAKE OKAY!!?” Ulti barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Drake?” Luffy looked at Ulti and Page-One with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“STAY AWAY FOR OUR YOUNGER SISTER’S INNOCENCE!!” Ulti screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry Ulti but I um….. already did it….” Luffy was a little embarrassed now.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>…..WHAT!!?</strong>” Ulti cried. Page-One felt awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here Luffy.” Law said, grabbing her waist. The nearby bystanders were staring on the outbursts and the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP RIGHT THERE!!” Ulti got pissed off, revealing her dinosaur scales on her lags and arms. Page-One didn’t feel like fighting….</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ace woke up due to a sudden ground explosion as Marco jumped from the unexpected scenery.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE-!?” Marco cried as he fell from the toppled chair.</p><p> </p><p>“W-W-wha? Did somehin’ happened!?” Ace’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>Out from the dust clouds was a girl in blue hair with dinosaur scales on her arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You little fucker pervert!” The girl screamed. She ran back to where she was flown from.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell was that?” Ace wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know yoi.” Marco was confused.</p><p> </p><p>Ace frowned and wanted to look. There, he saw his little sister.</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired woman was fighting the pervert Law while Luffy was begging the two to stop. There was also a purple haired man, but he looked like he was emotionally tired.</p><p> </p><p>“LUFFY!” Ace smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy? She’s right here??” Marco was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Ace ran out from his chair and ran to where Luffy could see Ace.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace!?” Luffy was surprised, but at least in a happy way.</p><p> </p><p>Ace felt like tears in his eyes. Despite the battle between Ulti and Law. Ace ran to Luffy and hugged her so hard. Marco saw the scene and sighed with a smile. He knew that Ace was emotionally suffering and Luffy helped him without even lifting a finger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! IMPORTANT PART!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO…..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Killer was waiting on the pier, ready to escape if necessary.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He sees Sakazuki, the Marine Admiral. Then, he saw a couple of the <strong>FIVE ELDERS.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer planned a private meeting with them by being on the Marine Base Pier. ALONE. Because Killer said he has something to ‘show’ them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Massacre Soldier Killer, YOU HAVE A LOT OF GUTS to be here. What brings you here? Information on your own captain?” One of the Five Elders said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer glanced at Sakazuki. Then at the Five Elders.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No. And also, I’m not in the mood to attack you or anything. I’m smarter than that. I know being here means my life might end in <strong>MILISECONDS.</strong>But I have something to show you like I promised.” Killer said in a dead pan voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sakazuki and the Five Elders glared at Killer, feeling suspicious that it might be a gun or bomb.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, it was a den-den mushi…. A voice recorder type.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sakazuki was dense minded a little, <strong>BUT THE FIVE ELDERS PALED WHEN THEY RECOGNIZED THE RECORDING DEN-DEN MUSHI. THEY KNEW WHERE THIS WAS GOING.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer played the conversation Sakazuki and the Five Elders were having a couple of weeks ago….</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THEN SAKAZUKI PALED.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer ended the recording.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You <strong>KNOW what will happen if I release this to the public…. CORRECT? YOU KNOW WHY I ASKED FOR PRIVACY RIGHT? If the other marines hear this, ESPECIALLY THE ABSOLUTE MARINES,…. WHAT WILL THEY SAY??</strong>” Killer asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“H-How did you- Why did you??” One of the Five Elders stuttered for the first time in <strong>FEAR.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you kidding? Ever since you asked <strong>MY CAPTAIN TO BE A SEVEN WARLORD MEMBER, I had a deep bad feeling about your next decision. </strong>Turns out I was right.” Killer said with a blank tone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SAKAZUKI WAS SLOWLY INTO GLOWING HOT MAGMA but Killer interrupted.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You try to kill me? The crew will release <strong>COPIES of this recording to the public in A QUICK SECOND. SO DO NOT BOTHER.</strong>” Killer had an angry face behind his mask.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“W-What do you want? Money? Position?” One of the Five Elders asked with a sweat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>NO. NONE OF THOSE. THE DEMANDS ARE SIMPLE: <span class="u">YOU LEAVE EUSTASS KID ALONE. HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE A LOW-INTELLIGENT WEAPON. THAT’S FUCKING IT.</span></strong>” Killer said calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>YOU DARE BLACKMAIL US!?</strong>” Sakazuki was <strong>VERY PISSED.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NO! DON’T SAKAZUKI! WE WILL BE IN DEEP SHIT!!” One of the elders yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sakazuki gritted his teeth. He can’t do anything now that the elders ordered him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I will take my leave. <strong>Oh. AND DON’T YOU DARE RAISE OUR BOUNTY LEVELS INTO AN IMPOSSIBLE LEVEL. OUR CAPTAIN’S YONKO STATUS IS ENOUGH AS IT IS. RAISE IT UP EVEN HIGHER? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN.</strong>” Killer said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Killer then took a heave of breath and went to a small motorship. He took it and sped away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sakazuki wanted to go after him but the Five Elders stopped Sakazuki.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NOW….. SHABODY MARINE BASE…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora was going out of the base with Killer, who was still tied up in chains and handcuffed with a leash, frantically trying to go up the stairs but was slightly failing (Killer had to give out a vivid description to help the poor blind marine captain).</p><p> </p><p>“Can you release me?” Killer asked kindly,</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I can’t. You are still a criminal. But at the same time, if I release you, the whole marines will think I am siding with the pirates and terrible things will come down like an avalance…..” Fujitora logically said his reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Hey, are you wearing your mask?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell, your voice is clearer. Where’s your mask?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……It got smashed.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“….I’m sorry. I heard you were sensitive about your eves from the rumors….. Are your bangs covering your eyes?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….No.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora then had his large hand patting down his wet long bangs to cover his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Why are you doing this?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…….Let’s say I have a marine underling who I treat as my own grandson. He talks about you.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“He has?” Killer was slightly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, where is your captain?” Fujitora asked, changing the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“…..What are you intending to do?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you are insistent about being quiet about recordings, I will use you to talk with your captain.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? <strong>NO! DON’T! Please!</strong>” Killer pleaded for real. Fujitora is such a nice man…. Despite him being a marine captain.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora caught that.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me. I am strong!” Fujitora said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being quiet to <strong>protect everyone here in this island!!</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. A <strong>BUSTER CALL RIGHT?</strong>How are you involved?” Fujitora asked.</p><p> </p><p>Killer paled. His heart racing. Fujitora heard that.</p><p> </p><p>“……Are you the only <strong>PERSON WHO IS DELAYING THE BUSTER CALL?</strong>” Fujitora guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“……………..It’s worse than that….. The <strong>BUSTER CALL IS ALREADY HERE….</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“……What are you talking about?” Fujitora was SHOCKED hearing this.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was hesitant, still opening his mouth like a fish but with his teeth clattering as well. It’s like he still doesn’t trust Fujitora just yet. Understandable, they had just met.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean <strong>THE BUSTER CALL IS <span class="u">ALREADY </span>HERE!?</strong>” Fujitora was panicking, unaware of the marine soldiers outside suddenly ganging up on the two and were pointing rifles at them due to his panicked state.</p><p> </p><p>Killer noticed and <strong>SUDDENLY RAN IN FRONT OF FUJITORA, USING HIS BACK AS A SHIELD TO PROTECT FUJITORA FROM A BULLET.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Killer collapsed with a short yelled pain, his gun wound on his side started to bleed.</p><p> </p><p>“KILLER!” Fujitora realized.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DON’T MOVE!</strong>” The soldiers yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!? WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS-!? <strong>IT’S SAKAZUKI’S ORDERS ISN’T IT!?</strong>” Fujitora RAGED.</p><p> </p><p>“His orders were to kill both you and Massacre Soldier Killer. Or else we will be facing death ourselves!” The low-rank soldiers said.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora gritted his teeth and took out his thin sword from his CANE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GRAVITO!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers collapsed due to a SUDDEN WAVE OF HEAVY GRAVITY.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora picked up Killer bridal style, due to the injury on Killer, and ran.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You never intended to cause trouble….. You never did…. Was it?</em>” Fujitora asked Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Killer managed to nod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is the new Buster call!? What does Killer mean!? Comment for theories!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theories on what might happen next? Comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“LUFFY!” Ace felt more happier than ever before. Even Marco was VERY surprised that Ace was feeling THIS HAPPY before.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy looked at Ace in surprise. In a happy way. Page-One was surprised at the unexpected coincidental situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace!? You were here too?” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ace wanted to talk, but the words won’t come out. His mouth slightly bouncing like a fish gasping out of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace?” Luffy tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I- Um… Haha! Uh.. U-Um….”   Ace was speaking gibberish.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy to see you too Ace!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was smiling, tears forming in his eyes. She always slightly knew what he was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>Ace just hugged Luffy so tight, while Luffy was confused about Ace’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace? Is something wrong?” Luffy asked. Marco just stared at the scene with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“N-N-No-Nothing….. I just…. <strong>I just missed you….</strong>” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shi shi shi! It’s only been a couple months!” Luffy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. You’re right!” Ace smiled and sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” Page-One asked Marco, thinking he is Ace’s friend/ Marco looked down with a serious frown.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Law were still fighting until Util saw Ace.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Ulti said out loud with a confused glare, Law recognized Ace too as the two stopped mid-fight, with Ulti’s hair grabbed while Ulti’s heel on Law’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Law let go of Ulti as she falls onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Law! You’ve grown yoi. Congrats between you and Luffy yoi!” Marco looked up to recognize him as he walked to Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>“Phoenix-ya. It has been a while, yes.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“Law?” Ace’s attitude slowly changed. It became more hostile.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no….</em>Marco realized.</p><p> </p><p>“The <strong>FUCK!? YOU WERE ALREADY WITH HER!?</strong>” Ace nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. Law had an annoyed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still PISSED about the wedding? Look, I’m sorry that <strong>you had to miss it. I REALLY did not mean that. I didn’t know you were busy.</strong>” Law said with honesty but with an annoyed tone. Luffy did not blame Ace for missing it, but she did not blame Law either. Shit happens and it sucks.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU FUCKING HAD IT TWO DAYS AFTER I LEFT GOA KINGDOM!</strong>” Ace pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have returned. What were you doing?” Law said blankly.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was deathly and erringly quiet, eyes BURNING WITH RAGE.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Page-One were feeling afraid of the hostile atmosphere. Holy shit, <strong>THESE TWO REALLY HATE EACH OTHER.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ace? We heard Drake talking about him to Law that day…. (A.N. Part 2) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both Ulti and Page-One thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t want trouble. I’m finally reunited with Luffy ever since Alabasta and I wanted to spend some peaceful time with her.” Law glared.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti was pissed off now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich since you’re taking our innocent little sister to a <strong>HOTEL!</strong>” Ulti spat.</p><p> </p><p>“OH NO….” Both Marco and Page-One were about to have a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotel? <strong>A FUCKING LOVE HOTEL!?</strong>” Ace realized. Luffy started to get worried, embarrassment faded away since the battle was ABOUT TO GET NASTY.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t a husband spend time with his wife!?” Law started to get angry.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WELL WHAT ABOUT A BROTHER WHO FACED TOUGH SHIT AND SUFFERED A LOT HUH!? I MISSED HER FUCKING WEDDING!! <em>BECAUSE OF YOU</em>!</strong>” Ace screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! Please! It wasn’t Law’s fault! We had to plan it in a certain day!” Luffy tried to de-escalate the fight.</p><p>“Yeah yoi, it was our fault! We didn’t believe you back then! That was <strong>ON US yoi! Even Oyaji felt VERY GUILTY to this day!</strong>” Marco stepped up.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HE WAS WAITING FOR ME TO BE GONE! I FUCKING BET!</strong>” Ace spat at Law.</p><p> </p><p>“I even sent you the invitations! The fuck?” Law got pissed at Ace.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um…. About that yoi…..” Marco had a tone of pure shame.</p><p> </p><p>“……You didn’t believe him about that did you?” Law guessed, looking at Marco.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Sorry, Luffy. The whole crew didn’t know Ace was your older brother that time he recently joined us…..” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy felt sad, but she even understood. She heard the story the day after the wedding. She knew the Whitebeard Pirates fucked up GREATLY, but they viewed Ace as a stranger that time…  Law sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. I get it. Shit happens and everyone in the wedding knew something happened to you okay? Just let it go.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Let it go? <em><span class="u">LET IT FUCKING GO</span></em>!!?</strong>” Ace started to emotionally explode.</p><p> </p><p>“ACE! NO!” Marco cried in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy please get out of this, this isn’t good!” Ulti told Luffy. Page-One was siding with Ulti this time.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy wanted to say something but then there was a pissed off yell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE!?</span></em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>It was a PISSED OFF Drake. Hawkins, Faust, Bonney, Bege and Chiffon were watching in wonder and concern. Apparently, the noises from Law and Ulti fighting brought them attention (Part 7).</p><p> </p><p>Ulti, Page-One, Law, and Ace saw Drake and they screamed in nothing <strong>BUT PURE ABSOLUTE FEAR.</strong>Hawkins sweated at Drake’s angry outburst while Faust was mewing with a tiny squeak.</p><p> </p><p><em>SCARY~…..</em>Bege, Chiffon, and Bonney thought with slight fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Drake!” Luffy was surprised.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MEANWHILE….</strong>
</p><p>Cavendish was expecting to have a very nice date with Killer, hell, he made some nice lunch that he could enjoy with Killer in his ship.</p><p> </p><p>He told Killer where he could meet him. He knows Killer would ALWAYS arrive on time.</p><p> </p><p>However, he noticed something was wrong when Killer didn’t show up for twenty-five minutes at the meeting point. It was near a farmer’s market where Killer and himself would enjoy seeing the nice produce for amusement and fun. There was also an amusement park nearby that the two never went to before as children.</p><p> </p><p>Killer would do anything to be on time to be with Killer, so him missing it means something <strong>BAD happened.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Cavendish’s fears were CONFIRMED when he managed to see a frantic Kid Pirate member, Heat, running around to check on something or…. Looking for <strong>SOMEONE.</strong>That was when Cavendish knew deep down in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish caught up to Heat and told him that Killer didn’t arrive here and Heat panicked even more and called his captain (A.N Part 5). Apparently, Killer DID arrive at Shabody and was trying to meet Cavendish at the meeting point.</p><p> </p><p>The guess is that Killer had been captured by the marines. Killer did privately talk with Cavendish about his struggles and stress.</p><p> </p><p>It’s definitely about the Buster Call thing. Killer didn’t REALLY tell him the full details, but Cavendish knows that most of the marines are evil and corrupted in this.</p><p> </p><p>He HAD to look for Killer. He had to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Heat was willing to follow, but was a little hesitant (he says his captain “might kill him for helping Cavendish but fuck it, he knows Killer would protect him if they manage to reach to him”), so they decided to try to start looking near the fashion area since that was the last time the Kid Pirates saw Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Killer was gone, how was he?” Cavendish kindly asked Heat, trying to relieve the stress.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer? Well he is keeping everyone in check!” Heat smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>The stores look nice and beautiful. Heat was having some shimmer in his eyes, but he knows finding Killer is the first priority.</p><p> </p><p>“We might not find any clues….. At this rate. Shabody is already crowded.” Heat was worried.</p><p>“Hang on. I think I can get SOMETHING in this crowd……” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>He reached into his pants pocket and took out a simple device. It’s like it’s just a small matchbox with empty squares drawn on it.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed on a drawn empty square like it was a button.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly, every citizen in Shabody stopped moving and talking. Like something had taken over their brains. Their eyes were replaces with stars and hearts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me! Everyone!” Cavendish waved. All the citizens stared at him with a quiet dazed smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen a man with a blue-white striped mask and wearing a polka-dot jacket?” Cavendish asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The citizens were talking to each other like a community, though many of the people were strangers to each other, they were acting like they were in a cult.</p><p> </p><p>Heat was a <em>little</em>creeped out by this, but he knew this was Cavendish’s ability.</p><p> </p><p>His ability was the reason why he was <strong>THE THIRD RANK OF THE OMEGA CLASS APOCALYPSE MEMBERS.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being a little long, but at least it's 2000 words to make it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirahoshi grabbed Penguin from her liquid metal arm and went out of the manhole, where it seemed like it was near an abandoned warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s how you keep a low profile?” Penguin asked Shirahoshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes!” Shirashoshi squeaked, “This place is barely searched for years. I had to figure it out for a couple of months….. This is the only place where I can think!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really impressive you have the ability to control liquid metal….. A devil fruit user?” Penguin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Now with my ability, I don’t feel so scared for my life anymore…..” Shirahoshi said.</p><p> </p><p>“’Scared for your life’??..... What do you mean?” Penguin asked the key phrases.</p><p> </p><p>“Well……<em>Do you promise to keep a secret?</em>” Shirahoshi whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Penguin said, being serious.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, <strong>I am actually a GIANT MERMAID. My real body is in the deep sea….</strong>” Shirahoshi explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. So your body right here is actually like a puppet body, you are transmitting your consciousness to a pool of liquid metal….” Penguin was not too surprised considering Shirahoshi’s ability.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not minding that I am a mermaid?” Shirahoshi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, <strong>I have a polar bear and know a cat that walks and talks.</strong>” Penguin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. So there are nice people in the world….” Shirahoshi was surprised.</p><p> </p><p><em>So my mom was right about nice humans in the world….</em>Shirahoshi thought.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin alarmed Corazon (Part 7) about a marine named ‘Sakazuki’.  Shirahoshi was curious and terrified because it looked like this ‘Corazon’ person changed his personality from a nice man to an angry serious man when that ‘Sakazuki’ name was mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that the scary man Shirahoshi saw in her clairvoyance vision (Part 7) was named ‘Sakazuki’. She was right alarming the people like Penguin who had that certain logo on their clothes.</p><p> </p><p> “I need to look for Sachi….” Penguin remembered and was frantically looking around to see if there are any crowded shops nearby.</p><p>“Sachi?” Shirahoshi questioned the name.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my younger brother. He’s lost.” Penguin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. We should find him as soon as possible….” Shirahoshi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Cora-san is taking action. I really need to find Sachi…..” Penguin was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure a child in a crowded area is terrifying.” Shirahoshi agreed. Penguin realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-? Oh. No. Sachi’s actually 27 years old….” Penguin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Twenty-seven? He’s an adult? But why go after him? Isn’t he capable to return?” Shirahoshi was a little surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t understand….. Sachi’s….. Sachi has a… a mental condition he’s….. <strong>When it comes to stressful situations he….. He acts like a different person with a different name…. It can come to a point where he can ACT like a CHILD….</strong>” Penguin described.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? He acts like a different person?” Shirahoshi didn’t truly understand but she got a hint that there was some kind of sickness this ‘Sachi’ has that can be very worrisome.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I have to find him…..” Penguin was worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s go!” Shirashoshi became serious.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE FASHION AREA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All the citizens with hearts and stars in their eyes were smiling at Cavendish and a creeped-out Heat. But Heat knew this was Cavendish’s ability (Previous Part).</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen a man with a blue-white striped mask and wearing a polka-dot jacket?” Cavendish asked out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The brainwashed citizens were talking to each other like they were in a cult or secret community until there was an old man calling out.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what happened to him! <strong>Cavendish-sama!</strong>He helped me!” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>The old man walked up to Cavendish and Heat, he was walking slow thanks to his cane and had one leg. He was clearly handicapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness! What happened?” Cavendish asked kindly.</p><p> “It’s sad and horrible! I was trying to cross the street but I tripped and many people were about to stomp over me until that kind man was getting me on my feet and carried me to the shops I wanted to go! I was so thankful for him but then a bunch of marines came out of nowhere and captured him! They threatened me to be quiet and will kill me if I speak up! It was horrible! I am so sorry <strong>Cavendish-sama!</strong>” The old man cried despite the stars in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(A.N. He was the handicapped old man Killer was helping that the marines were describing to Fujitora in Part 7)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no….” Cavendish whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it….” Heat said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a marine base here?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yes Cavendish-sama! It’s at that direction!</strong>” All of the citizens said and pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Thank you all for your help!” Cavendish smiled with hope in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta go there, <strong>nu</strong>! (Now in Swedish)” Heat said.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish reached to his drawn matchbox and tapped on an empty drawn square, which made the people <strong>not have hearts and stars anymore,</strong>confused on what they were doing and what happened recently.</p><p> </p><p>Cavendish and Heat already ran to the direction where the marine base is.</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> <strong>SHABODY OUTLET…</strong></p><p> </p><p> “<strong>SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU TWO WERE ALL JUST DOING NOTHING BUT INTERRUPTING A COUPLE’S <em><span class="u">PRIVACY?</span></em></strong>” Drake said in a dangerous tone.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Ace had a bump on their head from Drake’s fists, Page-One was just shivering in fear (not punished), Luffy and Law (surprisingly not punished) were just hugging each other and were just helplessly staring at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Marco didn’t know what to do, considering this is Drake. Bonney, Hawkins, Faust, Bege, and Chiffon were just amazed at Drake’s strictness. But it’s still terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gonna take our little sister’s innocence away!” Ulti protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Ace looked at Ulti with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Luffy’s older sister, Ulti! Pay-Pay’s her older brother!” Ulti pointed to herself and Page-One.</p><p> </p><p>“Page-One!” Ulti’s younger brother corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of you!” Ace spat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated…. Look, this couple were facing <strong>many difficulties </strong>by being away from each other for <strong>MONTHS….</strong>” Drake brushed it off and still went onto the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you concerned about your daughter’s innocence!?” Ulti cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be her father, that might be true, <strong>BUT I CARE ABOUT HER HAPPINESS.</strong>” Drake said. He glared at Law, who flinched a tiny bit, but Drake sighed heavily (possibly disappointment) …..</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Page-One flinched. Drake’s right, even if all three of them hate it in a way, Luffy deserved a very happy love-life.</p><p> </p><p>Ace just clicked his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…It MAY not be my position to say something but…..” Bege interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Ulti, Page-One, and Ace looked at Bege.</p><p> </p><p>“As a married man, and a soon-to-be father, I believe that the husband’s job is to make the wife happy….” Bege wanted to say more, but he sorta sucks…. He hates being a sap or something emotional…. But Chiffon makes him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Chiffon smiled at Bege.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Congrats! I didn’t know…..” Ulti and Page-One blushed a little, noticing what Bege meant. Luffy just did a small clap for the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I haven’t seen Luffy for a while alright? Just let me be happy with her.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was still frowning. He really hated this.</p><p> </p><p>Marco sighed and REALLY felt bad now. This is one of the things he feared. He always heard from Ace that he wanted to <strong>KILL Law</strong>for doing a wedding after he just left. No one in the Whitebeard Crew could really stop him, especially because they PREVENTED Ace from going to his younger sister’s wedding and that they thought he was lying (You could say it was a HUGE guilt conscience). They realized they fucked up when Whitebeard called Luffy to see how his ally was doing one day and when Luffy described her wedding and that she was sorta sad and worried that her older brother didn’t show up. Whitebeard genuinely thought he might have damaged the alliance PERMANENTLY, but he decided to confess what happened and asked if her older brother was Ace. Luffy confirmed and devastating hell broke loose on the Moby Dick, but Luffy actually forgave Whitebeard, since Ace <strong>just </strong>recently joined that crew (that was one of the reasons why the Whitebeard crew didn’t believe Ace…. It looks suspicious that a day after you join, then you suddenly leave by yourself). Ever since, <strong>the whole crew thought Ace might hold a HUGE GRUDGE against them for this, since it was supposed to be a one-life time experience they prevented. </strong>Surprisingly, Ace ignored them and just hated and blamed Law for this.</p><p> </p><p>Worse, the journeys that the Whitebeard Crew were experiencing had more <strong>bloodshed involved.</strong>Not that anyone in the crew died, but they started to kill more in self-defense, and they could see that Ace was acting a little funny. But what struck the crew hard was Marshall D Teach’s plans of betrayal. Ever since Thatch received a new devil fruit, Ace noticed Teach was smirking like he finally waited for this moment. So, Ace spied on Teach and realized his plans and EVEN MANAGED TO STEAL EVIDENCE from his own room. <strong>Ace screamed and beat up Teach, who was horrified and confused, in front of the crew and forced Teach to confess his true plans.</strong>Nobody could believe it but seeing the evidence and the guilt of what they done to Ace, it was obvious Teach was planning to betray the Whitebeard Pirates. Teach even proved it more when he spat insults at Whitebeard (something NO ONE would ever do) and ditched as soon as possible. Not to mention Thatch noticed that the devil fruit he received was gone and had hints that it was eaten after Teach immediately left.</p><p> </p><p>Now everyone witnessed Teach’s <strong>BLOODY DEATH</strong>. Jesus, everything had gone to shit. Marco wouldn’t blame Ace if he suffered a HORRIBLE meltdown or started to behave irrationally. The only thing that is keeping Ace sane was Luffy and Sabo. That’s it…..</p><p> </p><p>Drake noticed Ace’s attitude, but he understood why Ace was so pissed. He couldn’t blame him. Drake even noticed Marco’s tired and guilty face, so he decided to let Ace know something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace, look, I get it why you are really angry at Law. I’m really sorry for what happened to you. But at least everyone knew something bad must have happened to you. You can’t blame Law for everything, that was the only date where Luffy was old enough to marry him without drawing any attention to the marines. Your own captain confessed everything to Luffy when he realized his mistake, even truly thinking his alliance with your younger sister is completely over. Hell, I could see it’s eating your friend alive right there.” Drake mentioned. Ace looked at Marco, who was clearly feeling bad and tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should he feel bad? I completely get it and don’t blame him or Whitebeard at all.” Ace genuinely looked at Drake with confusion. This surprised Drake a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You never blamed them?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not at all.” Ace immediately replied. Marco felt taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“Oyaji and everyone else <strong>STOPPED YOU from going. We didn’t believe you when you were telling the truth. </strong>And you STILL DON’T BLAME US?” Marco cried.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Ace said without hesitation. Marco and Drake were just…. Stunned. Drake knew Marco is already feeling bad so he will leave him alone for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace, don’t blame Law. I know you two hate each other but Law still invited you without any persuasion. We really wanted to invite everyone with no problems…. I even invited grandpa.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH GEE. OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE. <strong>I ALREADY KNEW THAT BASTARD WON’T SHOW UP WITH NO FUCKING REASON. AND DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW IT LUFFY. I’M BETTER THAN HIM.</strong>” Ace said. Luffy frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was right. Ace may have missed the wedding, but he had a very tragic good reason. Garp? He never showed up. Nothing. Not a card or anything. No news of him. That was even hurting worse than Ace missing it. Ace missing the wedding hurt less because she knows Ace was never that kind of person and that Luffy knew something must have happened. Garp? Garp is…. Unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, Ace. I know what happened sucked, I mean I know a wedding is something you can rarely see. But if you keep this up, it will cause more misery…” Bonney decided to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Ace was quiet, just turning away, clicking his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Drake pitied Ace. But Marco came up to Drake and tapped him on the shoulder, saying he wants to talk to Drake about something. Drake, confused, decided to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>“For now, just leave the couple alone. They deserve some private time, especially after being separated from each other for a long while.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…. Sorry Luffy…..” Ulti forlornly said. Page-One bowed for his apology too. Ace gritted his teeth but he was being quiet because he wanted Luffy to be happy too. Drake left with Marco, who led him to a private area.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. You do act like Ace. But it’s okay!” Luffy brushed it off. Law REALLY felt annoyed, but he should have known all the friends would be here. That was on him.</p><p> </p><p>Faust and Hawkins went up to Luffy. Faust was acting like a cute cat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you again nya!” Faust said. Luffy smiled and petted his head, something Faust ALWAYS loved. Hawkins managed to take out a certain necklace with a jewel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hawkins! Oh?” Luffy saw the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to give this to you as soon as I saw you. It is a gift. It’s a citrine necklace. It symbolizes that may you live a long happy marriage…..” Hawkins said with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw! Thanks so much!!” Luffy smiled. Hawkins nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Chiffon went up to Luffy with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Luffy! My twin sister told me so much about you!” Chiffon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Ah! You must be Lola’s sister!” Luffy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH! I knew you might recognize the similarity!” Both Chiffon and Luffy laughed. Bege went up to Law.</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have you been married to her?” Bege asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About two years.” Law said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that she is your childhood sweetheart yes?” Bege said.</p><p> </p><p>“She is….” Law smiled at Luffy.</p><p> </p><p>Ulti and Page-One managed to talk to Ace, who managed to calm down a little.</p><p> </p><p>Bonney smiled at Luffy as the two rejoiced as ‘pizza lovers reunited’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A HUGE REVEAL.... in a way. Don't worry, it'll get wilder and wilder.....</p><p>Meanwhile......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clandestine was just humming in a soft tune as he was twirling his lacy umbrella, softly walking in a slow pace to see the nice restaurants displaying food samples. Clandestine just wanted to be independent and to just fool around without anyone following him.</p><p> </p><p><em>I hope Penguin wasn’t worried about me….. </em>Clandestine thought.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was just minding his own business until there was a yell from a restaurant owner.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP! THIEF!”</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine stopped and looked behind.</p><p> </p><p>There was an angry restaurant owner as an <strong>old man covered in a black dirty cape covered his whole face and body was running like there was no tomorrow, carrying a simple loaf of bread.</strong></p><p> </p><p>The old man bumped Clandestine as he was bewildered at the unusual sight. Clandestine noticed the old man was pissed off and crying.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this poor man homeless?</em>Clandestine thought.</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Clandestine wanted to follow the old man. He recognized the loaf of bread from the bakery he just passed by. That bakery was so cheap that you can buy two loaves of bread for <strong>two BELLIS.</strong>So, the old homeless man SHOULD AT LEAST have some money to buy.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the owner ran up to Clandestine.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY YOU!” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Clandestine was surprised of his hostility.</p><p> </p><p>“YEAH YOU! PAY FOR MY BREAD!” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>EXCUSE ME?</strong>” Clandestine was just shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He touched you! You also stared at him! You two must be friends!!” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…. I’m not sure why you guessed that….” Clandestine was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I WANT MY MONEY BACK!” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“The bread prices I just saw were two belli. I honestly believe that he could have payed the bread with only two cheap coins…..” Clandestine said with a soft voice but logical reason.</p><p> </p><p>The owner took a closer look at Clandestine. Then, his eyes widened with PURE DISGUST.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NO MAN SHOULD DRESS LIKE THAT!</strong>” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I’m sorry??” Clandestine was taken aback, putting his hand on his chest like he was offended.</p><p> </p><p>“You are wearing woman clothes!” The owner said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I’m sorry? I made these clothes and I don’t think there is nothing wrong with wearing magenta clothing. There are some people here that are wearing the color-”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOUR CLOTHES HAS LACES!</strong>” The owner barked.</p><p> </p><p>“So?.....Anyway, I could at least give you two coins for the bread if the man didn’t pay. I’ve memorized the prices…..” Clandestine said, dodging the topic without feeling offended much.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>HE DIDN’T GIVE ME ENOUGH MONEY!</strong>” The owner yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“….I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THAT BREAD COSTS FOUR HUNDRED MILLION BELLIS!!</strong>” The owner did a spat at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“…..HOW? That bread LITERALLY COSTED <strong>TWO BELLIS. I saw the displays!</strong>” Clandestine argued slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THESE TYPES OF PEOPLE PAY ME EXTRA!</strong>” The owner barked.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was quiet. HE <strong>GLARED </strong>at the owner.</p><p> </p><p><em>……OH. So <strong>THAT’S how it IS….</strong></em>Clandestine thought with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep your attitude like that. You WON’T have any customers…..” Clandestine warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Pay for the bread you fucking he-she!” The owner mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine swiftly moved his lacy umbrella  like a cane to trip the owner’s feet. The owner fake cried on the ‘pain’.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I HOPE YOUR OUTBURSTS WERE WORTH IT.</strong>” Clandestine said, as he slowly walks away. The owner realized a huge crowd was looking at him with disgust, hearing everything he said.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Shabody was over crowded after all…..</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Clandestine was walking at the path where the old man was seen running. He then managed to find the black caped old man, crouching and eating the bread like it’s his last meal.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine walked to the old man. The old homeless man looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” The old man spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sir. My name is Clandestine. We bumped into each other a short while ago.” Clandestine had a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well? You gonna force me back to that fucking owner?” The old man spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I humiliated him by making him reveal his true nature without any hostility from me. Apparently he also didn’t like me because of how I dress.” Clandestine said with honesty.</p><p> </p><p>The old man looked at Clandestine’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“….Knowing that shithead’s personality, can’t say I’m shocked. I’m shocked there is SOMEONE who stood up for me.” The homeless man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you crying in anger.” Clandestine frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I <strong>DON’T CRY.</strong>” The old man spat back.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s black cape separated slightly, revealing a suit that Clandestine realized that the old man was some kind of MARINE.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>STOP STARING AT ME WITH PITY.</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pitying you…. I’m shocked you didn’t punish the owner as a marine…..” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>The old man scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KID, I WAS THROWN AWAY BY THE MARINES LIKE I WAS FUCKING TRASH.</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“You look sad like this…” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t do that. <strong>I ALREADY LOST EVERYTHING… I DON’T NEED ANY PITY.</strong>” The man said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..” Clandestine was quiet. The old man noticed that Clandestine was feeling guilty for being too nosy. The old man sighed and decided to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“…..How old are you?” The old man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Twenty five…..” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>The old man’s eyes softened.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Funny, <strong>my granddaughter would have been eight years earlier your age NOW if her OWN FUCKING BROTHERS DID NOT CARVE HER HEART OUT.</strong>” The old man’s eyes were like he was about to experience his past trauma again.</p><p> </p><p>“…….I’m sure your granddaughter would not like you to be in a downfall like this…..” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WHAT DO YOU KNOW?</strong>” The old man started to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>“……I could tell your granddaughter was a sweet girl.” Clandestine felt it in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“…….She sure was…. She was doing everything to make me happy but I pushed her away. I never got to even say goodbye to her…..” The old man wiped his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would her own brothers kill her?” Clandestine asked, sitting down next to the old man, gently putting his lace umbrella softly on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>“…….You look like you are a strong man…. I could tell that you have powers…..” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the bragging type.” Clandesine said.</p><p> </p><p>“…….They didn’t JUST kill her. <strong>THEY MERCY KILLED HER…..</strong>This is what I get. I made my own granddaughter suffer pain and trauma make her become strong and <strong>ALL THE NASTY SHITHEADS FROM MY PAST JOB WERE AFTER HER.</strong>” The old man said, looking up at the clouds with devastating eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine knew this old man wanted to talk to someone. This man might have been alone for YEARS….</p><p> </p><p>“The government wanted her? As a human weapon?” Clandestine guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“……..Yeah….. My <strong>grandsons figured it out so they killed my granddaughter to make her avoid that fate….</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine had a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>“……….You actually believe me?” The old man looked up at Clandestine in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“…..We have seen what horrible things the world government can do……” Clandestine admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The old man then noticed the logo on Clandestine’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the old man REACTED, he swiftly stood up in SHOCK.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU! THAT LOGO!</strong>” The old man cried.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was worried now.</p><p> </p><p><em>He knows the Heart Orphanage!? Well he was a marine….. BUT STILL…. </em>Clandestine’s thoughts raced in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KID! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE! NOW!! PEOPLE WILL BE AFTER YOUR ASS!!</strong>” The old man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was surprised at the old man’s outburst. The old man is helping him?</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why-” Clandestine was about to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I’VE SEEN ACTUAL MARINE SHIPS ARRIVING HERE! THEY ARE HERE FOR SOMETHING BAD! I KNOW FOR SURE! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE SOMETHING MENTALLY WRONG IN YOUR HEADS! ESPECIALLY HEARING ABOUT YOUR PIRATE CREW! GET OUT NOW! I KNOW THAT IF THEY SEE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, THEY WILL DROP EVERYTHING WHAT THEY PLANNED AND GO AFTER YOU!!</strong>” The old man screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine’s heart raced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a tiny picture in a small time.... But I hope you might recognize the two characters......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHABODY ALLEYWAY…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While Luffy was busy talking with her friends and husband (Part 10), Drake and Marco were privately talking so that Ace, specifically, could not hear. Drake was a little outraged on what Marco suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You’re telling me that you would want to ruin a couple’s special day because the wife’s brother is ‘ACTING WIERD’? Do you know how much of an emotional struggle Law faced when he was separated from Luffy for a VERY LONG TIME? For all I know, Ace might be faking to get his sister’s attention.</strong>” Drake warned softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. Don’t get me wrong yoi…. I know it will suck. I hate it myself yoi….. I really don’t want this. But Drake, Ace ISN’T FAKING IT. I know for sure yoi…… This <strong>IS SERIOUS….</strong>He…. He did things that were….. <strong>VERY concerning yoi…..</strong>” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“How concerning?” Drake asked, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Marco nodded silently and lifted a finger to gesture to wait a moment. Marco reached into his coat to get a projector den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember Haruto right?” Marco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he is a night guard yoi…. He always wakes up at night to see if we are under attack…. But lately, he has been seeing Ace’s unnatural behavior because of the noises he made….. It was so bad that Haruto recorded it and showed it to me yoi.” Marco then activated the den-den mushi, which the snail’s eyes literally lit up and showed a screen onto the alleyway wall.</p><p> </p><p>Drake, who was concerned now, decided to watch what Marco meant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The video starts as Haruto, who was preparing the den-den mushi, who had a face of confusion, concern, and terror. He then took the den-den mushi and was showing that he snuck to Ace’s room and peeked through the door.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There, was Ace, who seem to be mumbling and rambling to the air with a smile, rocking back and forth sitting on the bed. Then, he saw a small centipede crawling through the corner of the room. Ace then went quiet. He was still for a second with a plain face. Then he stood up, and went to where the centipede was. <strong>HE THEN BRUTALLY STOMPED ON IT SO MANY TIMES LIKE ACE WANTED TO RELEASE HIS RAGE SO BAD.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After twenty to thirty stomps… Ace took heaving breaths with a sneer on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Haruto (who was holding the den-den mushi) was clearly panicking silently.</em>
</p><p>Drake could tell Haruto was scared due to the shaking projecting screen.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet. He knew it was bad now….</p><p> </p><p>Marco ended the den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“Haruto still has multiple copies yoi….. THIS IS JUST ONLY ONE OF THE STRANGE BEHAVIORS…..” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Did something happen to Ace?” Drake asked in concern, keeping his cool…..</p><p> </p><p>“……Lately, there are nasty pirates that we have to kill with a lot of blood….. We couldn’t see any other way…… Being away from Luffy….. Could not catch a break yoi….. It’s eating Ace alive yoi….. I have seen what wars can do to people, Drake….. You know that too right yoi?” Marco looked down with a tired frown.</p><p> </p><p>Drake looked down, feeling defeated. He could tell from looking at the projector, Ace was having either some kind of meltdown or PTSD…..</p><p> </p><p>He peeked out of the alleyway to see Luffy, smiling as Law was putting his arm around Luffy’s waist, being happy that he was finally reunited with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>This sucks…. Drake knows that Law will be slightly devastated if Luffy had to cancel the dating plans because of Ace, but seeing how Ace behaved….. God knows what Ace’s actions could be capable of in the future….. It’s better to make Ace be with a person who can keep him calm and sane.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry yoi….. I know you were defending your daughter’s husband…. But…. I’m scared as a <strong>doctor</strong>to know what Ace could do and how long he will act like this…. He needs help. VERY BAD yoi….” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Ace at least contacting Luffy through the snail telephones during his journeys?” Drake asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He tried yoi….. <strong>But he just said nothing but gibberish…. He couldn’t speak out one word when he heard Luffy’s voice. Luffy was worried of course… But Ace just hung up sometimes out of fear….. But Oyaji assured Luffy that Ace doesn’t hate her….</strong>” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Sabo? He does talk to Ace right?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabo is talking to him at least a couple of times a week, <strong>but that’s coming to the point that it is not HELPING AT ALL yoi. </strong>Could he at least try to be in the Heart Orphanage for a while?” Marco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“With Law being the captain and living there? You kidding me? Ace would rather <strong>DIE</strong>than to be NEAR Law.” Drake said. Marco nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so yoi…..” Marco mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“……Why don’t Ace be with Luffy for a while, you know, make him be with her pirate crew?” Drake suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Marco shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace doesn’t want to…. For some unknown reason yoi. We tried to give him that idea but he was stubborn and said no….. But isn’t that what he wanted yoi? To be with his little sister?” Marco asks himself….</p><p> </p><p>“But it sounds like he’s very dedicated to Whitebeard. I will give him that….” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not the true problem….. <strong>It’s how her crew thinks of him</strong>yoi...” Marco said like it’s a worse situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Her crew? What happened?” Drake eyed. He only heard about how Law was calling Luffy and that it mostly turned to disasters…. But Ace?</p><p> </p><p>“A couple of calls were just….. Horrifying to them…. Ace was awkward to talk to Luffy, but her crew? He’s WORSE….” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Marco was feeling nervous to confess to Drake about this. Marco couldn’t have the courage to say anything to Luffy since Ace acted ‘normal’ to Luffy and that she might not believe him….</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments please! Any theories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Kizaru was in sea stone chains and was on lying on the ground, bleeding and heaving. Kid was sitting on Kizaru’s back like he’s bored while Sora was standing, feeling helpless and was struggling to not reveal his true absolute marine nature. Kid’s crutches were lying on the grass, not touched.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Man that was a lame battle. YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME?</strong>” Kid sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru lost the battle in at least <strong>FIVE MINUTES. The battle was like Kizaru was NOTHING to the new Yonko…. </strong>(A.N Part 5).</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey Kid. Give that man a break huh? Please don’t kill him….” Sora suggested and pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <strong>I won’t kill him.</strong>We have a good chance to get Killer back.” Kid smirked at Sora.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <strong>YOU </strong>have a good chance to have your childhood crush back. <strong>I have a good chance</strong>of being in horrible trouble…..” Sora whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Kid flushed with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy…… W-Who are you?” Kizaru asked Sora, looking up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sora sweated and looked away, not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey old fart. Where’s your den-den mushi? YOU MUST HAVE CONNECTIONS TO SAKAZUKI.</strong>” Kid interrogated Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you planning to do?” Kizaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing. If you just do as I say, I won’t kill you.” Kid said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I don’t?” Kizaru tried to buy time.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t work out well for Kizaru because Kizaru’s den-den mushi was ringing.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru paled. Kid did a taunting smile and looked into Kizaru’s pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Kid recognized it was from Sakazuki.</p><p> </p><p>“As yes! Just who I really wanted!” Kid said. Sora was REALLY NERVOUS now. Kizaru was even more terrified than before.</p><p> </p><p>Kid picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Kizaru! This is Sakazuki! Are you there?” </em>The den-den mushi said.</p><p>“<strong>HEY SAKAZUKI!</strong>” Kid greeted.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What have you done to Kizaru!?</em>” The den-den mushi yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing. <strong>Just holding him hostage. AND YOU KNOW WHY I’M DOING THIS. YOU GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST MATE AND WE CAN LEAVE THIS BEHIND HUH?</strong>” Kid said in a smiling tone.</p><p> </p><p>“……” The den-den mushi was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WELL?</strong>” Kid was impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too late Eustass Kid. <strong>Killer has been executed.</strong>” Sakazuki said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was pale. Genuinely shocked, then anger, then…. Devastation.</p><p> </p><p>“No….<strong>No you’re lying…. YOU’RE LYING!!!</strong>” Kid screamed. Sora felt shocked and devastated too.</p><p> </p><p>“I already ordered the execution (part 8). You’re too late.” Sakazuki said with a dead tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was shaking. Kizaru knew something <strong>HORRIBLE WILL HAPPEN.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the metal scraps from the nearby trash started to float, slowly floating closer to Kid at any second. Sora knew Kid is less than five seconds away <strong>from going berserk.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sora noticed the tears welling up in Kid’s eyes. Sora could tell Killer <strong>meant everything to him.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Kid! WAIT!” Sora cried.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sora’s den-den mushi was ringing too. It was from Fujitora.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHABODY HOSPITAL….. MINUTES BEFORE….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marine Scientist Sentomaru was sitting on a cut tree stump, guarding the hospital and was bored. He was slightly excited to be at Shabody because he expected to possibly capture some of the Apocalypse Members but instead, he was there to guard the most populated buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Not what Sentomaru expected. His hopes went down the drain. He sighed, very annoyed and bummed out.</p><p> </p><p>His deep desire is to capture Eustass “Captain” Kid. The recent Yonko who replaced Big Mom and Kaido. The FIRST TOP-CLASS MEMBER of ALL the OMEGA CLASS members.</p><p> </p><p>And….The guy who is involved with Vegapunk’s suicide.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru was Vegapunk’s loyal bodyguard until Vegapunk told him that he wants to tell the world “he’s sorry” and just immediately put a pistol in his mouth. <strong>RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE HORRIFIED YOUNG SENTOMARU.</strong></p><p> </p><p>All that was mostly left of Vegapunk was research papers about Eustass Kid.</p><p> </p><p>Sentoumaru was just eating some crackers (he had nothing much else to do) until he heard wooden geta shoes in a running pace.</p><p> </p><p><em>Strange…. I have never heard of a person interested in wearing geta shoes in Shabody…. Unless….</em>Sentomaru thought quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru looked up and saw Marine Captain Fujitora, carrying a blonde woman- no, a blond man! Carrying a blond man who was bleeding all over Fujitora’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru knew Fujitora since he was a child. Hell, Fujitora trained Sentomaru after Vegapunk killed himself, when Sentomaru was all alone.</p><p> </p><p>“C-C-Captain Fujitora! SIR! What happened!?” Sentomaru was surprised to see Fujitora being here, and also him carrying an injured blonde man.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated! This man is going to DIE OF BLOOD LOSS. Just let me through!!” Fujitora yelled. Sentomaru was surprised and still due to the unexpected events.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora just busted into the Hospital as the nurses and doctors jolted a little due to the surprise bleeding patient.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was still awake but was still struggling to move and speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…. I have to go back to Kid….. If not…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will confirm that you are still okay to him.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru recognized the blonde’s clothing. It looked like the blonde was…..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Is that MASSACRE SOLDIER KILLER!?</strong>” Sentomaru realized in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated….He saved my life. We have to help him.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? He’s an Apocalypse member! Not only that, he’s Eustass Kid’s FIRST MATE!” Sentomaru cried.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was on the emergency cart as the doctors were applying pressure to the wound and were trying to take the bullet out. Killer didn’t scream but he was clearly in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that you might think Eustass Kid was involved with your mentor’s death…. But this man is holding something that Sakazuki is hiding from us.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakazuki?....” Sentomaru stuttered and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t that old man <strong>LEARN ANYTHING</strong>after hiding facts about <strong>Alabasta</strong>and <strong>FISHMAN ISLAND??</strong>” Sentomaru was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well it looks like he was always hiding something WORSE…. This time, it looks like a <strong>buster call has been activated IN SHABODY NOW.</strong>” Fujitora whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru’s heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A BUSTER CALL!!? <span class="u">NOW!?</span>Wha-</strong>I would have been alarmed!! Why didn’t anyone-” Sentomaru was now scared and confused but still whispered to not make anyone in the hospital panic.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like Killer here is the only one that can prevent the catastrophe the marines are making. I hate to admit it myself, but Killer is our last hope to save this whole ISLAND.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?? How? AND WHY?” Sentomaru was really into the case now…..</p><p> </p><p>“The marines hired by Sakazuki were demanding Killer about a recording den-den mushi…. We need to know what that den-den mushi was recording. It is DEFNINATELY about the buster call though.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the buster call? We know how the procedure is! DOZENS OF MARINE SHIPS WILL ARRIVE AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!” Sentomaru harshly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think this buster call is <strong>DIFFERENT THAN THE USUAL….</strong>” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Are you sure?” Sentomaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Like you said. You should have been warned or alarmed by others. Not only that, there WOULD be hundreds of marine ships right now. Yet no one is really coming….. Something is up. Sakazuki wants this poor man dead as soon as possible….. It’s like Sakazuki wants to make Killer quiet.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Making him quiet? About the buster call? For what?” Sentomaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I do not know… But what I know for sure is…. <strong>THERE IS A HIDDEN DARKNESS LURKING ALL OVER THE ISLAND……</strong>” Fujitora said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Extra: FILE: SORA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys! Misao Stars Here! I posted a new chapter few days ago and I also decide to update a drawing of WOTS SORA and possibly more characters that have advanced.....</p><p>But what do you think of him? Any theories? </p><p>What will happen next? Comment below!</p><p>Also, you can make fan arts/comics about my Hidden Consequences series!! It's optional but I would like to see some love and support!</p><p>WARNING: Do NOT Claim my artwork as your own. Unless you state your art was inspired by me, I have no problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check the end notes to see what the Omega Class members are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>YEARS AGO……</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>UNKNOWN AREA…..</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was walking through an island where most buildings had collapsed and were just abandoned. This is one of the only places that he could meet his long lost best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He found Garp, who was in rags, sitting near a camp fire and was cooking some soup cans he found from the rumble.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku felt relief.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Garp! Garp thank god you’re still alive-!” Sengoku’s smile disappeared when he saw the tired, starved, glares from Garp’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“State the obvious why don’t you?” Garp sarcastically said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..I had a feeling you be here….. God I was worried about you because you left the marines all of a sudden….” Sengoku really had worried eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“First, you called me at least <strong>seventy times per week</strong>, Second, I actually ‘<strong>ESCAPED</strong>’ from the marine base. Or are you starting to get too old to remember?” Garp said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoky immediately shut up. Feeling awkward.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Did anyone track you down?” Garp asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What? N-No…. What are you talking about?” Sengoku asked in honesty.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…….Nothing. I believe you are trusted enough from the higherups that you don’t need to be spied on but anyway….. How are <strong>YOU? What’s happening at the marines now??</strong>” Garp asked, slurping his bowl.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku sighed and sat down in front of Garp, knowing this will be a LOOOONG topic.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The marines are having an enemy syndicate called the <strong>ABSOLUTE MARINES…..</strong>My son and daughter-in-law are the leaders of that syndicate.” Sengoku said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Absolute Marines??....... <strong>BHAHAHAHA!!! MORE LIKE MARINES WHO ARE CARING ABOUT HUMANITY!</strong>” Garp sneered and laughed. Sengoku glared but then had a defeated look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Garp’s right. The marines are focused on stopping the <strong>absolute marines</strong>when they are supposed to stop crime. The absolute marines are being the REAL heroes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And <strong><span class="u">Rosinante and Kibiri are the leaders</span></strong>???<strong>You should be PROUD!</strong>” Garp frowned, noticing Sengoku is not happy of his families’ actions..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why should I be proud? All of my family members right now <strong>are pirates and criminals. They are breaking the law….</strong>” Sengoku asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>BECAUSE WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW OUR BASE IS A SHITHOLE. THE GOVERNMENT’S A CONTROLLING SHITHOLE WHO WANTS TO KILL <span class="u">KIDS….</span></strong>” Garp barked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku felt like throwing up. He clenched his fist.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“They are not doing that. They want the kids to follow marine roles rather than pirate roles….” Sengoku insisted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We <strong>BOTH KNOW THAT’S BULLSHIT.</strong>”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Look. I still keep in low contact with my son. He’s doing fine…… He’s getting a lot of support….. I can’t take this anymore…..” Sengoku tearfully confessed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>THEN FUCKING GET OUT OF THERE like ME.</strong>” Garp shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t.” Sengoku said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” Garp looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……Unlike you….. I’m losing the ability to walk well and like you said, getting too old and sick. I will be killed in <strong>SECONDS the moment I declare to the base that I quit or will retire.</strong>” Sengoku said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well too bad for you.” Garp sighed. It sounded like Garp pitied Sengoku.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“……Actually, Rosinante wanted me to invite you to a meeting where my grandsons are…. They are having a small meeting…. I was suggesting that maybe you can at least join the absolute marines-” Sengoku was softly suggesting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Garp looked up at Sengoku in angry disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong><span class="u">YOU WANT ME</span></strong>to join…. <strong>WITH YOUR GRANDSONS? ME? <span class="u">A GRANDFATHER WHO LOST HIS OWN GRANDDAUGHTER?? HIS OWN GRANDDAUGHTER KILLED BY HER OWN BROTHERS??</span></strong>” Garp growled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..Garp please! You at least know why they did it….” Sengoku pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>THIS IS JUST A FUCKING REMINDER….. YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SUFFER DO YOU??</strong>” Garp’s voice raised.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“G-Garp! You can’t be serious-!!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOSE SOMEONE WHO WAS AT LEAST WORRIED SO MUCH ABOUT YOU? SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T HATE YOU AND STILL LOVES YOU WHEN LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE WANTS YOU TO DROP DEAD?? I HAVE NOTHING! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW IT FEELS BECAUSE YOU HAVE EVERYTHING WHAT I CANNOT HAVE WITHOUT ANY THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!!</strong>” Garp stood up suddenly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Garp! PLEASE! </strong>You are possibly the world’s last hope! If you at least show the marines you joined the enemy <strong>because of their corruption</strong>, they might learn a lesson!” Sengoku said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>FORGET IT. YOU ARE FUCKING HOPELESS YOU LITTLE PRICK.</strong>” Garp spat as he threw the bowl away in a rage. He then left with a huff.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sengoku was still, just shocked at the rejection. But Sengoku knew he might possibly reject it. It’s just the heavy reaction was so unexpected….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_______________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT TIME…….</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SHABODY PARK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The old man was dragging Clandestine as Clandestine was incredibly stressed and worried (A.N From part 11).</p><p> </p><p><em>WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY REALLY PLANNING NOW?? </em> The old man thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! I don’t know what is completely going on? Perhaps an explanation is a good thing to do right now!?” Clandestine cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know about why the marines are after you!” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>Clandedstine frowned. He was right about that.</p><p> </p><p>“What you might not actually know is <strong>WHY THEY ARE HERE.</strong>I may not know either….. But by looking at the number of marine ships coming, <strong>SOMETHING BIG WILL HAPPEN.</strong>You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But they will GO AFTER YOU once they see you!” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t we at least figure what ARE the marines planning mister?” Clandestine suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NOT WITH YOU </strong>investigating! You know they will go after you once they know you are in the Heart Orphanage!” The old man panicked.</p><p>“Sir! My family is still outside in Shabody! I can’t just follow you and leave them!” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……<em><span class="u">THE WHOLE ORPHANAGE IS HERE!?</span></em></strong>” The old man paled.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes….” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“OH DEAR FUCKING GOD…. I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY YOU!” The old man cried.</p><p> </p><p>“We are here for a reunion! All of the Apocalypse members are here! Even me!” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>THE APOCALYPSE???</strong>” The Old Man’s eyes widened even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…..” Clandestine confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IS EUSTASS KID HERE!?</strong>” The Old Man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so….” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>FUCK ME…….I THINK I KNOW WHY THE MARINES ARE HERE THEN…..</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Clandestine kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>IF THAT NEW YONKO IS HERE, THEN THEY WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS WEAKNESS AND MENTALITY…..</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“What will they do to him?” Clandestine was worried even more.</p><p> </p><p>“NEARLY THE SAME THING OF WHAT THOSE SHITHEADS WILL DO TO YOU IF THEY CATCH YOU!” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>……DEAR GOD NO…..</strong>” Clandestine whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Worse, you’re an Apocalypse member! What class?” The old man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega….. <strong>FOURTH RANK</strong>.” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OMEGA!? FOURTH RANK!?</strong>” The old man was SHOCKED.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes….. I’m sorry I didn’t reveal myself but-”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Uh…..</strong>I don’t recall a name <strong>CLANDESTINE</strong>in the Omega Class files….. Um….” The Old man had a suspicious face.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a cry.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>SACHI! There you are!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine and the homeless old man looked to see a man in a penguin-like hat and a pink-wavy haired girl in a cape. It looked like the girl was naked under the cape.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is that?” The old man asked Clandestine.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine frowned, realizing he had been found.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I thought so….” The penguin-hat man said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>That’s Sachi? Your younger brother?</strong>” The pink wavy-haired girl asked, <strong>pointing at Clandestine</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but <strong>he calls himself Clandestine</strong>now.” The penguin-hat man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” The old man asked Clandestine.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Penguin. My older brother.</strong>” Clandestine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one of the orphans huh?” The old man felt a tiny bit relieved. But then, The old man recognized the name Penguin said.</p><p> </p><p>“……<strong>Sachi?</strong>” The old man’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THAT WAS THE NAME THE OLD MAN KNEW. THE FOURTH MEMBER OF THE OMEGA CLASS. HAVING A BOUNTY OF AT LEAST 990 MILLION BELLIS.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SACHI.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMEGA CLASS MEMBERS:</p><p>1. EUSTASS KID (FIVE BILLION)</p><p>2. SORA (1.5 BILLION)</p><p>3. CAVENDISH (1 BILLION)</p><p>4. SACHI (990 MILLION)</p><p>5. ACE (985 MILLION)</p><p>6. SABO (970 MILLION)</p><p>7. J.T. (965 MILLION)</p><p>8. LUCY (940 MILLION)</p><p>9. T. LAW (940 MILLION)</p><p>However, there are rumors that there is a TENTH omega member but studies and research have assured there SHOULDN'T be a tenth member..... Yet many swordsmen and marines were saying that this unknown guy supposed to be in the class but they can't remember what this 'tenth' member supposed to be like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being late, work was difficult and hard. But now, I'm on a break. Maybe recontinuing The Hidden Consequences after this. Also, this special will end in a few chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHABODY MARINE BASE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh dear….” Cavendish frowned at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened here!?” Heat exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>After gaining information from the Fashion Area (A.N. Part 10), they made it to the Marine Base, where Killer was supposed to be. However, there was a sight of unconscious marine soldiers, whose bodies were slammed into the ground as if something heavy crashed on top of them (A.N Chapter 8).</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like something unexpected has happened….” Cavendish sighed, but was still worried for his boyfriend. So he took out his drawn matchbox and pressed on a square button. Suddenly, the unconscious marine soldiers stood up at the same time, with stars and hearts in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><span class="u">Hello Cavendish-sama!</span></strong>” The soldiers smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I need to ask, what happened here?” Cavendish kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We were first lead out by our marine captain, Fujitora. However, Sakazuki, the marine admiral, ordered us minutes through the den-den mushi that he wanted us to execute Killer immediately. But Fujitora suddenly took Killer away and knocked us down!</strong>” One brainwashed soldier said.</p><p> </p><p>“A marine captain?” Cavendish was surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Looks like this Fujitora guy got his head out of his ass and decided to help Killer!” Heat was surprised as well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Huh…. It’s been a while since I heard of a Marine who was into moral justice….</em>Heat thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you might possibly know where they went?” Cavendish asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>One of the soldiers managed to do a gunshot injury. But Killer was still alive so I believe at the hospital, Cavendish-sama!</strong>” The soldier said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I see. Thank you. You are no longer needed.” Cavendish pressed an empty drawn square on his matchbox again. Now all the marine soldiers collapsed, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go to the hospital ASAP.” Cavendish said.</p><p> </p><p>Heat nodded.</p><p> </p><p>However, before they could go, there was a sound of a small explosion. Curious, they decided to investigate.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Penguin noticed the old man very closely, who was having a shocked face looking at Clandestine. He may be wearing an old long cloth, but Penguin was trained good to see small details.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed the marine logo below the dirty white suit (A.N There is a drawing of him in Part 11).</p><p> </p><p>“Clandestine! <strong>COME HERE RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY FROM HIM!</strong>” Penguin yelled in a panic, surprising Shirahoshi.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What!? What’s wrong!?” Shirahoshi cried.</p><p> </p><p>“That man is a marine!” Penguin said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A Marine!?</strong>” Shirahoshi cried in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Penguin! No! Listen to me! He’s here to help us!” Clandestine argued.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Just come here!</strong>” Penguin quickly said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU TWO! YOU’RE BOTH FROM THE <em>HEART OPRHANAGE</em>RIGHT!? I’M TELLING YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!!</strong>” The old man cried.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine realizes how it feels like to be in the middle of an argument. A messy argument.</p><p> </p><p>The old man noticed Shirahoshi.</p><p> </p><p>“I notice you…… I was hearing rumors that there was a protector of Shabody with the description of what you look like…. The rumors are true…..” The old man said. He also noticed how she was completely scared of him now that she realized he was a marine.</p><p> </p><p>The old man felt VERY ashamed now. If that protector was scared of marines and she was trusting <strong>the HEART ORPHANAGE</strong>of all people, then the marine system was VERY FUCKED IN THE BEGINNING.</p><p> </p><p>“LEASE! Just listen to me! There are already a bunch of marine ships here! If <strong>The Apocalypse members are here,</strong>especially the new Yonko, SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL HAPPEN!!” The old man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was slowly (mostly hesitatingly) walking to Penguin as Shirahoshi was slowly turning her skin to shiny metal.</p><p>“<strong>I DON’T EVEN WORK THERE ANYMORE! LOOK! </strong>EVEN IF I GO BACK TO THE MARINES, <strong>they will fucking kill me!</strong>” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Clandestine asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Because I know what they were doing behind my back. They were after my granddaughter for her powers to the point her OWN SIBLINGS KILLED HER OUT OF MERCY AND ESCAPE!! LITERALLY EVERYONE IN MY HOMETOWN THOUGHT THAT I TECHNICALLY KILLED HER! THEY DROVE ME OUT!!</strong>” The old man was going into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin was quiet. Shirahoshi was crying out of sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin could tell the old man was truthful and was having a meltdown. Clandestine was touched in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Just at least listen! I’m trying to help you and your friends! HELL, THIS WHOLE ISLAND!!” The old man said.</p><p> </p><p>“The whole island? Why?” Shirahoshi asked.</p><p> </p><p>However, before the old man could explain, there was a gruff voice that was coming up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What is this? AN OMEGA MEMBER here already? AREN’T YOU THE <em>GHOST SPEAKER SHACHI</em>?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The old man paled at the voice.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine and Penguin felt horrified. Shirahoshi also PALED when she realized where the voice came from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was Sakazuki. He already arrived and was checking around Shabody if the reports are true about the Apocalypse Members arriving at Shabody. He was eyeing on Clandestine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The old man slowly turned around to see Sakazuki looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Sakazuki asked in a demanding voice.</p><p> </p><p>The old man said nothing. But was CLENCHING HIS FIST IN RAGE. Sakazuki never recognized the man…..</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>T-T-THAT’S HIM!! THAT’S THE MAN I SAW IN MY VISION!</strong>” Shirahoshi cried in horror (A.N. Part 7).</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT!” Penguin gritted under his teeth. Sakazuki recognized the logos on Chandestine and Penguin’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Are you two from the Heart Orphanage?? Well I’ll be damned. My luck gets better. Come with me quietly and don’t resist-</strong>” Sakazuki tried to bark orders but then….</p><p> </p><p>Penguin’s fists started to glow, and he started to fire <strong>LIGHT BEAMS FROM HIS PALMS.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki dodged as the old man tumbled to be away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>Shirahoshi then turned to liquid metal and was summoning spikes.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki tried using his liquid lava abilities to not get harmed.</p><p> </p><p>However, for some reason, <strong>SHIRAHOSHI MANAGED TO INJURE HIM WITH HER LIQUID METAL SPIKES.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“You bitch!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Sakazuki screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Shirahoshi went back to her original state.</p><p> </p><p>“…..My metal….. <strong>My liquid metal is NO ORDINARY METAL….</strong>” Shirahoshi explained hastily.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is the metal made of seastone?? THAT’S NEW….</em>The old man thought in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin then fired light beams from his palms again.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine was just still, glaring at Sakazuki. Then he turned his head and talked to the air.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey. Can you guys help me get rid of this man?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing until an <strong>INVISIBLE CLAW SLASHED ONTO SAKAZUKI’S CHEEK. SAKAZUKI WAS SHOCKED, WONDERING WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Suddenly, a dark circle formed under Clandestine,</strong>small black shadow humanoid figured started oozing out of the circle. It was VERY creepy.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>(A.N Continuing from Part 13)</p><p> </p><p>Kid was shivering badly after what Sakazuki told him on Kizaru’s den-den mushi. But then Sora’s rang and it was from Fujitora.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fujitora? What’s-” Sora answered but then instead, it was actually Killer’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora?...... Are you with Kid?” Killer weakly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid heard the tiny voice. He stopped shivering as the floating metal fell down in a slump. Kizaru, still tied in sea stone chains, noticed something is going on.</p><p> </p><p>Kid, despite in his crutches, went quickly to Sora and snatched his den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>Sora didn’t bother yelling since this was SOME good news.</p><p> </p><p>“KILLER!? KILLER!? IS THAT YOU?” Kid cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…. Sorry…. I was shot but was saved in the hospital…. Sorry, I knew you were behaving…. But it looks like the marines were the ones who were supposed to behave….” Killer breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in the hospital!? I’m going there right now!” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!” Sora said and took back his den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Fujitora?” Sora asked.</p><p> </p><p>The den-den mushi was quiet until Fujitora answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora? So you are okay! Killer insisted to call from my snail telephone….. So what happened? Kid is still with you?” Fujitora kindly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re with Eustass Kid!?” A new voice came from the den-den mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Kid was confused. Sora shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the voice became more clear.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Sentomaru! <strong>DR. VEGAPUNK’S PERSONAL LOYAL BODYGUARD!</strong>” The new voice barked.</p><p> </p><p>Kid’s eyes widened at the familiar name…..</p><p>Kid smiled. Sora also smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Vegapunk? The old man? Well why didn’t you tell me that? How is the old man?” Kid asked in an honest friendly tone.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru…… Sentomaru didn’t expect this reaction….</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You were friends with him?......” Sentomaru asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well duh? Sora and I know him! How is the old man? He still making cool machines?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…………<strong>Vegapunk committed suicide.</strong>” Sentomaru replied.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. Kid and Sora’s heart DROPPED.</p><p> </p><p>“…..The old man’s dead?” Kid weakly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“……Yeah….” Sentomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>“….How? When?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..He put a gun to his head….. I thought maybe you might be involved…” Sentomaru deflatingly said.</p><p> </p><p>“……Could we meet you at the hospital?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Yeah. Sure.” Sentomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid hung up. His face was filled with sadness and surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Sora had a devastated face too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I use your phone again?<strong>He needs to know….</strong>” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Sure.” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Who was that?” Kizaru asked.</p><p> </p><p>Both didn’t say anything as Kid was dialing a certain number.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THOUSAND SUNNY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanji and Pudding came back from shopping (A.N Part 4) hopping onto the ship. Robin, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were just hanging around.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re back.” Sanji said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Sanji-kun! Everything was a clusterfuck…..” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What happened Nami-swan??” Sanji asked wooingly. Pudding bit her nails in rage and jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, Luffy had a new older brother and sister from the Drake Pirates….. They met us and they went after Luffy after they heard that she was with her husband for some private time….” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit…. Should we go after the two?” Sanji went serious.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Pretty sure Luffy can take care of it.” Nami smiled. Robin chuckled as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, so now there are <strong>FOUR OVERPROTECTIVE siblings…..</strong>” Sanji said, remembering Ace and Sabo from Alabasta.</p><p> </p><p>Usopp then noticed something was off. Someone was missing. He asked Chopper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Can you check if Zoro is here?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chopper looked at Usopp in a slight panic.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I <strong>thought he was with you….</strong>” Chopper said.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THOUSAND SUNNY: THE AQUARIUM BAR</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mania yawned, in her nightgown, as she just got up and recently took a shower. She decided to relax in the Aquarium Bar until she noticed an angry sulking Brook (A.N Part 2) sipping a cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“…..You seem a little angry today.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Brook lied.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were not, you would have asked for my panties now.” Mania teased but with a hint of truth.</p><p> </p><p>Brook sighed. He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Mania asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain’s meeting her husband.” Brook said.</p><p> </p><p>Mania nodded, knowing how Brook acts when the ‘Law’ topic comes up.</p><p> </p><p>“And? What’s too wrong about it? It’s not like he’s abusive or anything….” Mania sat down next to Brook.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Those constant phone calls and sometimes making Luffy cry? THAT’S ABUSIVE TO ME.” Brook said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Long distance relationships and infertility cases are like that. Just look on his side. You know that he’s worried about Luffy with Zoro, who has everything that HE cannot have.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>Brook had a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>“I KNOW that…. But even Zoro knows when to avoid those calls. ” Brook said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he knows. And yes, I agree that sometimes, Law <strong>may</strong>have gone too far, but at least I could see the reasons…. But I know he deeply loves her. It’s not like HE’s cheating on her or anything. You know he does.” Mania said.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yeah. BUT THAT’S WHAT PISSES me off.</strong>” Brook said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“….He loves her too much to an OBSESSION…. It can be dangerous for Captain…. Oh dear… I could see the possible scenario again….” Brook said.</p><p> </p><p>“….From the cases from YOUR time?” Mania came back.</p><p> </p><p>Brook was quiet. He then explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I was all bones, there was something that haunted me. You are the first person I am telling this to…..<strong>I was a child back then…. Before I left the sea. I was friends with a woman who was locked in her husband’s bedroom like she was a prisoner. I talk to her from the window almost every day when I am walking back home…. One day, she was gone. I was wondering what happened to her. Then I was nearby the window until her husband pops out from the window, acting like he caught me red handed until he noticed that I was a child. Then, in front of my eyes, he took his belt……. And HUNG HIMSELF….. He thought his wife was having an affair so he choked her to death and buried her in the outside gardens…. Reason why he was keeping the woman locked was because he can’t have kids and that he worried that she will leave him…… He realized all of the murder and the confinement were ALL FOR NOTHING…..</strong>” Brook said with void empty haunted eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mania had a look, a serious one.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…. I could possibly see that again. And I’m worried. But some people here JUST DON’T GET IT. At least Usopp does. But even HE doesn’t want to step into the boundaries.” Brook said.</p><p>“……..I understand your feelings….. I am a demon for <strong>THOUSANDS OF YEARS.</strong>I have seen the darkness in humanity. Sanji and Pudding proved me more about that. And Law? He is NOTHING compared to what we have been through. If I trust him, then I’m sure nothing will happen. Sure, he might have damaged the trust a couple of times because of what you described about him, but he is slowly owning up to his mistakes. Just give him a chance.” Mania calmly said.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I just want Luffy to be TRULY happy and in good care….” Brook said, slumping his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“….I understand. Every crewmate of her does want her to be happy.” Mania smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Franky came into the Aquarium Bar.</p><p> </p><p>“OOW! Miss Mania is looking lovely today!” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh jeez.” Mania felt like she’s having a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“My Coup de Burst is refilled now! I need a break!” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the nearby den-den mushi on the table started ringing. Mania noticed the mushi’s face belonging to Eustass Kid. She picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Mania answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…. Hey….. It’s me. It’s been a while Mania.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I remember you. My captain is excited for your reunion.” Mania said. Franky noticed it was Kid, his old friend. He was happy.</p><p> </p><p>“…..Is Franky here?” Kid asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why sure. He’s right here.” Mania gave the den-den mushi to Franky.</p><p> </p><p>“OWW! My old buddy! How’s everything going!” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>Brook and Mania couldn’t hear what Kid was saying since Franky took it and was privately talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>But they knew it was bad news since Franky’s face came from cheerful, confusion, then shock, then devastation……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Comments? What do you think will happen?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A celestial dragon appears. BUT SHIT JUST GOT REAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THOUSAND SUNNY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin noticed Franky slowly getting out with a sad expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Usopp asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid called me. I’ll be at the hospital at Shabody for a while.” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“The hospital? Why? What happened?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….<strong>Our mentor died. He killed himself.</strong>” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Vegapunk!?” Robin was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“But the marines heavily need him! He’s very talented! Why would he!?” Chopper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know. I also bet Kid is with Sora right now. There’s another new kid who admired Vegapunk too. Wanna meet the new guy.” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“….Well, I could follow along. You did tell me many stories about him too. And besides, I want to visit Sora.” Robin said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice Robin. I don’t mind. Come on.” Franky said. The two hopped off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We need to leave the ship too. We also realized Zoro is gone…..” Usopp sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he went after Luffy...” Chopper said.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Nami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“….Don’t know…. But if he’s acting like this, he sensed something’s wrong.” Usopp said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Chopper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s find him!” Nami said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHABODY OUTLET</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What do you <strong>MEAN</strong>I have to cancel my date with her?” Law raised his voice with devastation.</p><p> </p><p>Drake bit his lip in shame. Marco had a sad sorry look. They didn’t want anyone else to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>After Drake talked with Marco privately (A.N Part 12) about Ace’s mental problems, he wanted to talk to Law after that. It was a hard decision but they know they have to help Ace’s mentality before ANYTHING BAD happens.</p><p> </p><p>While Luffy was busy talking to Bonney, Chiffon, Bege, Hawkins, Faust, Ulti, Page-One, and Ace, Drake tapped on Law’s shoulder and wanted to talk to him. It was very hard. Sure, Drake will be a hypocrite after calling Ace and Ulti out (A.N Chapter 10), but the mentality and the health is MUCH MORE important as well as happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Drake was telling Law that he talked with Marco and were deciding that maybe Ace should be around with Luffy for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>Law didn’t take this kindly.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We didn’t say that Law.</strong>I know you and Luffy want to value time together as a couple. But Marco was telling me about an emergency involving him. It’s very concerning.” Drake said. Law could tell Drake didn’t like to tell this, but he just felt frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You’re MAKING IT sound like that!</strong>” Law was getting pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know. But please listen Law! J-Just look at this den-den video mushi! Please, as a fellow doctor….” Marco pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Law looked at Marco in surprise. THIS WAS BAD. What the HELL happened to Ace? This doesn’t look good.</p><p> </p><p>Law wanted to rip his hair out. He doesn’t want to sabotage the thing Law was planning with Luffy for MONTHS.</p><p> </p><p>“….Fine! FINE!..... Just-….Just let Ace be with Luffy for a little while. PROMISE ME THAT.” Law warned.</p><p> </p><p>“We will. Don’t worry.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked, walking up to the three.</p><p> </p><p>“….Nothing Luffy. It’s….. Luffy, why don’t you hang out with Ace at the outlet for a few hours? I have to talk with the two.” Law said with a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Okay!” Luffy was a little hesitant. But she nodded and went to Ace, who seemed very happy to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>Law frowned. He made a very strong fist. But he didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how long I waited for her?....I waited for this moment.” Law said dangerously to Marco and Drake.</p><p><br/>
“I know…. I’m sorry.” Marco said.</p><p> </p><p>But before anything could happen. Suddenly, the citizens of Shabody were starting to panic.</p><p> </p><p>One citizen was frantically running through the crowd screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>A CELESTIAL DRAGON IS HERE!! A CELESTIAL DRAGON IS HERE!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>The other citizens were shocked and horrified, as they were quick on their feet and were bowing.</p><p> </p><p>“….SHIT. NOW!?” Bonney gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta hide Nya!” Faust cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! This way! I definitely don’t want to bow down to these people….” Bege grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The group, including Law, Drake, and Marco were going through the alleyway so that they could go away. The other citizens were bowing down, not showing their heads. It wasn’t long until there was a sound of chains and feet.</p><p> </p><p>There was Saint Charlos, who was riding on some slave’s back. Disgusting as he ever is.</p><p> </p><p>There was also his sister, Saint Sharlia, who was walking along. There were a bunch of body guards as well.</p><p> </p><p>However, Saint Charlos seemed to be looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I thought she’s <strong>here!</strong>” Saint Charlos said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who dear brother? You were just talking about her, her, her!” Sharlia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>There were witnesses paid by me from the restaurant that there was a beautiful blonde girl who plays with cards is here!</strong>” Saint Charlos said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The group in the alleyway paled at what they heard, especially Hawkins.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait….. Is he talking about <strong>YOU??</strong>” Bonney whispered to Hawkins.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently….” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like <strong>even the</strong>celestial dragons mistaken you as a girl, nya.” Faust said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and if they figure out that he’s actually a <strong>man</strong>, they will kill him for ‘humiliating’ him and wasting his time.” Drake said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I know how they behave. Let’s just move away further.” Luffy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” Law was putting his hand on Luffy’s hip as the whole group walked away.</p><p> </p><p>However, Ace was just staring at the whole Celestial Dragon scene, risking himself to be exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ace! Come here!” Luffy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Ace <strong>didn’t listen</strong>. Marco noticed. <strong>This was new.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Ace! What the hell are you doing!?” Marco harshly whispered to Ace.</p><p> </p><p>Ace just silently points.</p><p> </p><p>“That poor woman….” Ace said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Marco looked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a blond innocent woman crying that Saint Charlos has the wrong woman and was not who he is looking for. Saint Charlos just laughed but then pointed his gun at the woman, saying he doesn’t tolerate lying people.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkins bit his lip. This is bad. Now a citizen is in danger because of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw this…” Hawkins said. He was about to go to the celestial dragons.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawkins!! NO!!” Faust cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let an innocent woman be killed because of ME.” Hawkins said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nuts!?” Ulti cried.</p><p> </p><p>But time ran out.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! PLEASE! BELIEVE ME! FORGIVE ME!” The woman cried.</p><p> </p><p>“You will pay for even speaking ba-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!! SPLAT!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Saint Charlos’s <strong>UPPER BODY EXPLODED INTO PIECES, BLOOD SPLASHING ALL OVER SAINT SHARLIA’S CLOTHES AND THE BODYGUARD’S ARMOR.</strong></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE WAS SILENCE. SO QUIET YOU COULD HEAR A PIN DROP.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SAINT SHARLIA SHIVERED WHEN SHE REALIZED WHAT HAPPENED.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SAINT SHARLIA WAS ABOUT TO SCREAM BUT THEN-!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">BOOM!! SPLAT!!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HER UPPER BODY EXPLODED BLOOD SPLASHING AS WELL MORE AROUND THE GREEN GRASS. THE CITIZENS SCREAMED IN PURE TERROR UNTIL ONE CITIZEN SUDDENLY EXPLODED AS WELL.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE CITIZENS WERE FLEEING! THE BODYGUARDS SUDDENLY EXPLODED AS WELL.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE GROUP AT THE ALLEY WERE IN TOTAL SHOCK!! </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>LUFFY WAS HORRIFIED AT THE SIGHT. MORE CITIZENS STARTED TO EXPLODE WITH BLOODY SHOWERS!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THIS <em><span class="u">ISN’T HER DOING!! WHO’S DOING THIS!!?</span></em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>MARCO’S FACE DREADED. THESE PEOPLE DIED EXACTLY LIKE BLACKBEARD!! </strong>(A.N Part 3 )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UH OH. Now what??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE TWIST AND REVEAL!!! Sorry for the long wait! Here's a chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHABODY HOSPITAL…..</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Robin and Franky never thought they would be at a place where there was a huge feeling of sorrow and nostalgia hidden in their hearts. Well, it was hitting hard on Franky (A.N Part 15-16).</p><p> </p><p>“This is it….” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the only hospital in Shabody. Let’s go.” Robin patted Franky’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked into the hospital. Their heights were a little menacing to the patients and doctors. But Franky asked to visit a friend who recently visited here. The doctors then showed Franky to the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there was Killer on the hospital bed. Killer’s eyes lit up a little when he saw Franky arriving.</p><p> </p><p>“Franky! I never thought you were here this quick….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Been a while old bro.” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey….” A new voice to Franky’s left was heard.</p><p> </p><p>There was a boy with an axe behind his back. There was also an old man next to him. It was clear they were marines, but it appears something very large is happening that the two didn’t bother arresting Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?.... Oh. You must be Vegapunk’s friend?” Franky asked to the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Fujitora. I’m not the friend. Sentomaru here is the bodyguard of Vegapunk.” The blind old man said.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora went up to Franky.</p><p> </p><p>“The cyborg Franky…. <em>The Franky from the Strawhat Pirates</em>??? I’m surprised yet….. I’m not….” Sentomaru recognized Franky’s name and features from the wanted posters.</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora’s head looked up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“The Strawhat Pirates?” Fujitora was a little surprised.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MONTHS AGO….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Monkey D. Luffy?”</em>
  <em>Fujitora tilted his head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fujitora was on the marine ship with a gray haired man, who was known to be a heavy smoker (no pun intended).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. She is a good kid. Troublemaker though.” The gray haired man took a puff of smoke, having a bored attitude.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How did you meet her?” Fujitora asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Lets say that our boss is related to her as an in-law... Basically.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two men, both members of the secret Absolute Marine organizations were having a moment of silence before they went to a different topic.</em>
</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fujitora stared at Franky. He never thought he would meet a Strawhat Pirate.</p><p> </p><p>“Sentomaru? Hello. As you said, I am Franky. This lovely woman next to me is…” Franky was about to introduce Robin, who was doing a handshake to Sentomaru. Sentomaru interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“The Devil Child Nico Robin. Yeah. I know. I never thought I would meet the Strawhat Pirates nor the Kid Pirates like this….” Sentomaru was a little shaken with this new information.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kid?” Killer asked Franky.</p><p> </p><p>“He said he will be here….” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru’s heart beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>It was about a five-minute silence until there were sounds of crutches. Definitely Kid.</p><p> </p><p>Then, sure enough, Kid had arrived. There was a brown-haired boy with him, who looked nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Franky recognized kid and the brown-haired boy very well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kid! Hey Sora! What a reunion…. Not in the way I like it though….” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora!” Fujitora was a little too happy to hear Sora despite his blindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey….” Sora replied forlornly.</p><p> </p><p>“….Is it true? Since when?” Franky asked Sentomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Seven Years ago….</strong>” Sentomaru replied.</p><p> </p><p>“…..SEVEN?” Franky, Kid, Killer and Sora whispered in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“…Woah…. <strong>YOU GUYS SEEM TO KNOW HIM SO WELL….. HOW LONG??</strong>” Sentomaru was also shocked at how their reactions were.</p><p> </p><p>“We known him and were under his lab for <strong>ten</strong><strong>years!! He helped us and inspired us to be more interested in robots and mechanics!!!</strong>He killed himself after we left for two years…..” Kid was beyond sad. Killer never saw Kid this sad for a very long while…..</p><p> </p><p>Killer was on the verge of tears as well. He had a suspicion about why….</p><p> </p><p>“T-Ten years!?” Sentomaru was even more surprised. WHO ARE THESE GUYS!? WHY DID THEY KNOW VEGAPUNK LONGER THAN HIM!?</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Franky said to Sentomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>He swallowed his gun.</strong>(A.N Part 13)” Sentomaru hesitantly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sora cried.</p><p> </p><p>“….I do not know now… I thought you caused him to kill himself….” Sentomaru looked at Kid.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck!? Why the hell-!? <strong>HOW FUCKIN-</strong>” Kid got triggered but….</p><p><br/>
“<strong>KID!! NO! He really doesn’t know….</strong>” Killer said but groaned in pain due to the healed bullet wound (A.N Part 8). Kid immediately calmed down and was going to Killer, grabbing his hand out concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I really find it hard…. To believe that a bunch of pirates knew Vegapunk and were friends with him….” Sentomaru was a little doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>Franky sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>Does the blueprints about the pacifistas and the small robot toys we used to give orphan children believable enough for you???</strong>” Franky said.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru paled very bad…</p><p> </p><p>“You do know him well…..” Sentomaru whispered in shock. The ‘small toy robots to orphans’ part was VERY PRIVATE information.</p><p> </p><p>Because Sentomaru did that with Vegapunk too in secret.</p><p> </p><p>“I could see that Vegapunk was a good mentor to you youngsters…” Fujitora could feel the sorrow atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>To Robin, this was the first time she had seen Franky so serious and sad. Not the usual crybaby type. Real actual tears….</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…. You said I might be the reason. What do you mean by that?” Kid looked at Sentomaru.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru jolted a little…. Then he opened up.</p><p> </p><p>“After he killed himself…. I looked into his lab….. He was researching and making a report about you because of the pictures he has of you…” Sentomaru said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was silent, then painfully closed his eyes in sorrow….. He, like Killer, now knew why Vegapunk did it.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” Sentomaru noticed the reactions…. Then something pinged in Fujitora’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>IS IT THE BUSTER CALL ON SHABODY??</strong>” Fujitora asked the punching gut question.</p><p> </p><p>“What? <em>A BUSTER CALL!?</em>” Franky was surprised hearing this. Robin <strong>WENT STILL AND WAS SHAKING.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kid and Killer reacted to the question. Fujitora heard their heartbeats went faster.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it. You think it has something to do with it….” Fujitora sweated.</p><p> </p><p>“THE BUSTER CALL?? WHEN WILL IT ARRIVE!?” Robin cried.</p><p> </p><p>Killer was keeping quiet, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Sentomaru pushed Kid out of the way and grabbed Killer’s hospital gown.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">PLEASE!! DON’T MAKE YOUR OLD MENTOR DIE IN VAIN!! DON’T MAKE MY MENTOR DIE IN VAIN BECAUSE OF SILENCE!! YOU’RE DOING THIS TO KEEP US ALIVE RIGHT!? PLEASE!! I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!! </span></em></strong>” Sentomaru pleaded with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Sora was looking at Kid and Killer with desperation. Franky too.</p><p> </p><p>This was like an arrow to Kid’s heart. He knows this secret will cause damages unless Kid and Killer opens up about it.</p><p> </p><p>…..Shit…. Not like this….</p><p> </p><p>“You said that the buster call is already here! (A.N Part 8) What do you mean by that?” Fujitora asked Killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Now!?” Robin was feeling even more afraid.</p><p> </p><p>“No… It’s not like the usual buster calls that the marines used to do….” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then <strong>WHAT IS IT!! PLEASE!!</strong>” Sentomaru yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Leave him alone! You’re hurting him!” Kid tried to grab Sentomaru, but Killer knew Kid’s overprotectiveness and rage will cause unintentional damage.</p><p> </p><p>Killer finally broke.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>STOP! KID! THEY HAVE TO KNOW! THEY KNOW TOO MUCH!! WE NEED HELP TOO….</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Killer!?” Kid was now panicking too.</p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>THERE WAS A REASON WHY OUR BOUNTIES ARE VERY HIGH…. IT’S NOT BECAUSE KID IS A YONKO….. IT’S BECAUSE WE ARE AWARE OF WHAT THE MARINES WILL DO TO US…. TO ME…. THEN KID…..</strong>” Killer confesses.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sentomaru was confused. Fujitora was confused. Sora was confused. Franky and Robin were confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em><span class="u">KID AND I…… KID AND I….. </span></em></strong><strong><em><span class="u">WE ARE THE BUSTER CALL….</span></em></strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment on what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHABODY PIER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wire was on a floating manhole, hovering as he was going back to the Victoria Punk ship after he could not find Killer (Part 4).</p><p> </p><p>“Once again…. I was too awkward. I wonder how Heat is doing…” Wire thought out-loud.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a bystander nearby cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Hey! What’s happening there at the Park!?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Is that fire!? Arson!?</strong>” Another bystander nearby said.</p><p> </p><p>Wire looked at the direction where the bystanders were looking.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there was a large fire at the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Wire’s nerves felt nothing but dread. Like he would not like what he sees.</p><p> </p><p> Still, Wire snapped out of his insecurities and went over there.</p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHABODY PARK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Flames were surrounding the whole battlefield where the old man, Shirahoshi, Penguin, Clandestine (Shachi), and Sakazuki were in. Sakazuki deliberately made the fire through his magma abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Shirahoshi, who was shaking in pure fear, realized her <strong>vision came true….</strong>(Part 7). There was Sakazuki, destroying Shabody Park where people just wanted to have fun.</p><p> </p><p>It won’t be a while until Sakazuki <strong>destroys the whole island.</strong></p><p> </p><p>“<strong>YOU FUCKING BRAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? </strong>(Part 15)” Sakazuki spat and snarled at Clandestine, who was giving him a calm glare.</p><p> </p><p>That triggered Sakazuki even more.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I HATE THOSE EYES.</strong>” Sakazuki gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Let those kids go!! What did they EVEN <strong>DO TO DESERVE THIS!?</strong>” The old man yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“They are from the <strong>Heart Orphanage! What more can you ask!? They are a threat to the whole world! ESPECIALLY HIM!</strong>” Sakazuki pointed at Clandestine.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin gritted his teeth and got up to fire light beams from his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T <strong>TALK LOW ABOUT MY BROTHER!!</strong>” Penguin screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki did a Soru technique. <strong>PENGUIN WAS KICKED ON THE STOMACH SO HARD.</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>GAHCK!</strong>” Penguin cried out in pain. He flew backwards, landing hard on the grass. Penguin then fell unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Penguin!!” Clandestine cried in panic. This time, Clandestine’s emotions were coming out of control.</p><p> </p><p>Penguin was not moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Shirahoshi cried.</p><p> </p><p><em>A one kick KO!?</em>The old man panicked. Penguin was a useful attacker too! Why did he get defeated so easily!?</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s fist turned into lava and was about to kill Penguin with a devastating blow.</p><p> </p><p>Clandestine screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">“<strong><em>DON’T HURT HIM!!!!!!!!</em></strong></span>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DON’T MOVE!</strong>” Sakazuki barked, hovering his lava fist over Penguin’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“OH YOU LITTLE FUCKER….” The old man gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>DO ONE STEP AND THIS MAN DIES. NOW DON’T DO ANYTHING. SURRENDER YOURSELVES.</strong>” Sakazuki demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Clandestine was crying. Crying like a three-year old boy who misses his mom.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>WAAAH! DON’T HURT HIM!! WAAAHH!! DON’T HURT NII-CHAN!!</strong>” Clandestine(?) was blabbering. He became a literal man-child.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the heck is wrong with him??</em>Both the old man and Shirahoshi thought.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>NII-CHAN!! WAAAHH!!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY! OR YOUR BROTHER WILL REALLY BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR SCREAMINGS!” Sakazuki spat.</p><p> </p><p>When Sakazuki turned back to face Penguin, suddenly, there was three circular small bombs thrown RIGHT AT HIS FACE.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki reacted in time and rolled back before the circular bombs exploded.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki got up to see two new members who joined the battle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Heat and Cavendish! They have arrived after hearing the explosions and the fire (Part 15).</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>OY! What the hell is happening here!?</strong>” Heat spat.</p><p> </p><p>Heat recognized Penguin, who was still unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Penguin!? <strong>ånej!</strong><strong>”</strong> Heat cried and picked him up. </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Sakazuki growled.</p><p>He then saw Cavendish, who was glaring. </p><p>“Well well. It seems another Omega Class Member. Especially the top three.” Sakazuki said. </p><p>“Stand back. Dare a move and I will be worse.” Cavendish said. </p><p>_____________________________________________  </p><p><strong>SHABODY HOSPITAL….</strong> </p><p> </p><p><em><span class="u">“…….<strong>WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU AND KID ARE THE BUSTER CALL??</strong></span></em>” Sentomaru barked. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>It is exactly what it means. The marines and the world government…. Especially the top rank marines…. THEY VIEW US AS A MURDER MACHINE…. Well they view Kid that. And I…. And I am a catalyst….</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p>Kid was just glaring down, feeling the rage. </p><p> </p><p>“….<strong><em><span class="u">A HUMAN BUSTER CALL??</span></em></strong>” Robin whispered in horror.  </p><p> </p><p>“Catalyst….?” Franky asked. </p><p> </p><p>“……..The World Government did a private meeting with the top rank marines. They made it official. They are proposing the idea of <strong>Human Buster Calls</strong>…. Starting with Kid. They are taking advantage with the close bond between us….” Killer looked at Kid with wetness in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“THOSE LOW BASTARDS WERE TAKING NOTES ON HOW MUCH KILLER MEANT TO ME. ALL THOSE BATTLES WITH THEM, I THOUGHT THEY WANTED THE BOUNTY OR JUSTICE BEING SERVED…. <strong>BUT IT TURNS OUT IT WAS ALL AN EXPERIMENT!!!</strong>” Kid was slowly exploding. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh poor Vegapunk…… He must have realized at the last moment who was the subject the marines were studying…” Killer softly cried.</p><p> </p><p> “…..<strong>He realized it was his own beloved student so he killed himself so the marines won’t force him to study Kid</strong>….?” Sentomaru cried. </p><p> </p><p>“Knowing the marines…. They sometimes keep some information hidden. Even from Vegapunk huh?” Fujitora was slowly starting to get angry. </p><p> </p><p>“H-How will they plan the buster call?” Sora fearfully asked.</p><p> </p><p> “….<strong>First, they will plan my execution and then make it so sudden that Kid will never have the chance to rescue me…. Then… They will send my dead corpse to Kid…. And Kid will go insane with the loss…. As he goes on a raging rampage ….. The marines will take advantage of that to kill the citizens by rounding them up and pretend they are saving them.</strong>” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p> “Was that why you are really eager to call Kid and was concerned about him so much?” Fujitora asked. </p><p> </p><p>Killer slowly nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“…..<strong>BUT WHY?</strong>” Robin nearly yelled.</p><p> </p><p> “…..<strong>DEPOPULATION. ISN’T IT?</strong>” Fujitora guessed. </p><p> </p><p>Killer nodded.</p><p> </p><p> “Depopulation??” Sora realized. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. As you suspect. It’s to specifically get rid of children.” Killer said.</p><p> </p><p> “…..I heard of children rebelling. <strong>BUT KILLING CHILDREN?</strong>” Fujitora was REALLY LOSING IT. This is VERY NEW to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you are already aware. Children are recently trying to be pirates or other jobs and don’t want to be marines.” Killer said. </p><p> </p><p>“…..Apparently, the children didn’t listen to the marine propaganda anymore so killing them is the new option.” Kid said.</p><p> </p><p> “<strong>THAT’S why</strong> Sakazuki is eager on killing you…..” Fujitora realized (A.N Part 7-8). </p><p> </p><p>Then, Kid had a face of remembering something.</p><p> “Actually, I forgot that he’s hearing this.” Kid said. </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Fujitora asked. Sora jolted a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Gimme a moment.” Kid said.</p><p>He slowly got his crutches and went out of the hospital room.  A minute later, <strong>HE DRAGGED KIZARU, WHO WAS STILL TIED IN CHAINS </strong>(A.N Part 13). Fujitora, Sentomaru, Robin, Franky, and Killer were caught off guard.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<strong>LET’S SEE HOW HE IS NOW. HE HEARD ALL OF IT.</strong>” Kid said with a sneer. </p><p> </p><p>“No WAY…<strong><em><span class="u">YOU DEFEATED KIZARU!?</span></em></strong>” Sentomaru felt DREAD. <strong>THIS IS KIZARU. ONE OF THE TOP ADMIRALS!! POSSIBLY THE STRONGEST OTHER THAN SAKAZUKI!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>“That….. That can’t be…. <strong>Y-YOU’RE LYING~!! THERE’S NO WAY THAT…. YOU’RE MAKING THIS UP!</strong>” For once, Kizaru felt so weak and helpless. </p><p> </p><p>“Goody two-shoes here tried to beat me.” Kid said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“An ADMIRAL!? Kid! This is a HUGE RISK!!” Killer cried out.</p><p> </p><p> “As I said, he’s a goody two-shoes. He didn’t even know about the Seven Warlord recommendation letter.” Kid said. </p><p> </p><p>Killer calmed down. So, this man is good. Hell, very useful. </p><p> </p><p>“I know Kizaru. I’m sure you’ll change.” Fujitora said.</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru recognized Fujitora and Sentomaru. </p><p> </p><p>“F-FUJI- WHAT IS THIS!? WHY ARE YOU-!? <strong>THEY ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!?</strong>” Kizaru knew that Fujitora is a good lie detector. If he’s siding with them then…. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being a traitor. The reason why I’m not arresting them is because they have some evidence that the marines are going beyond insane.” Fujitora said. It clicked on Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Sora. </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>BOY….. WHO ARE YOU?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“…..It’s complicated.” Sora was quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you…A marine?” Kizaru asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No. A hero.” Sora replied.</p><p>“….Are you from the Absolute Marines…?” Kizaru said.</p><p> “No. A hero.” Sora insisted. Kizaru looked at Sora with a frown. This child…. Is weird.</p><p> </p><p> Fujitora could feel from Sora’s haki that he doesn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>“All of what you said…..,” Kizaru looked at Killer, who was having a straight face, “That can’t be true….. The government would never-”</p><p> Then something clicked in Fujitora’s head. </p><p>“<strong>…..Why don’t you show us the snail recorder?</strong>” Fujitora said.</p><p> “….” Killer realized.</p><p> “The recorder that made you very valuable and a huge target. Show the recorder. Please.” Fujitora went down on his knees, begging.</p><p> </p><p>Franky and Robin were surprised at the turn of events. Robin, especially felt numb....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen? How was the chapter? Please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am so sorry! Work was being very long and hard.... Please forgive me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PREVIOUSLY ON PART 16 </strong>
  
  <strong>Shabody Outlet</strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>…</em>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Saint Charlos’s <strong>UPPER BODY EXPLODED INTO PIECES, BLOOD SPLASHING ALL OVER SAINT SHARLIA’S CLOTHES AND THE BODYGUARD’S ARMOR.</strong></em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>THERE WAS SILENCE. SO QUIET YOU COULD HEAR A PIN DROP.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SAINT SHARLIA SHIVERED WHEN SHE REALIZED WHAT HAPPENED.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SAINT SHARLIA WAS ABOUT TO SCREAM BUT THEN-!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">BOOM!! SPLAT!!</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>HER UPPER BODY EXPLODED BLOOD SPLASHING AS WELL MORE AROUND THE GREEN GRASS. THE CITIZENS SCREAMED IN PURE TERROR UNTIL ONE CITIZEN SUDDENLY EXPLODED AS WELL.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE CITIZENS WERE FLEEING! THE BODYGUARDS SUDDENLY EXPLODED AS WELL.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THE GROUP AT THE ALLEY WERE IN TOTAL SHOCK!! </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>LUFFY WAS HORRIFIED AT THE SIGHT. MORE CITIZENS STARTED TO EXPLODE WITH BLOODY SHOWERS!!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>THIS <em><span class="u">ISN’T HER DOING!! WHO’S DOING THIS!!?</span></em></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>MARCO’S FACE DREADED. THESE PEOPLE DIED EXACTLY LIKE BLACKBEARD!! </strong>(A.N Part 3 )</p><p> <strong>SEVERAL YEARS AGO…..</strong> <strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE HEAVENS….</strong> </p><p> Two young boys were in the middle of the spotlight, feeling tense from the pressure.</p><p> Many gods, even Zeus (the high order himself), were surrounding the two. </p><p><em>“W-What the hell do you want? The fuck are you!?”</em> One short-tempered boy spat. </p><p>“We are the gods. As you are familiar with Shimotsuki correct? Pretty sure you are aware of her. We were watching you two battle from Kisaragi City. You have brought our attention.”<em> Zeus said.</em><em>“</em></p><p>
  <em>What does it matter to you?” The calm boy next to the short-tempered one asked cautiously.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We can make a HUGE DEAL. How is that?” Zeus said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We are unlike Shimotsuki. We have feelings and doubts. Not her. She’s a monster. A threat to the whole world. Don’t you agree?” One god said.</em>
  
  <em>The two boys were silent. That was an answer to the gods.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Then….. Will you KILL HER USING THIS POISON? <strong>IF YOU LIVE AND GET AWAY WITH THE CRIME, WE WILL GUARANTEE YOU THAT YOU WILL HAVE A GIFT THAT WILL MAKE YOU UNSTOPPABLE.</strong>” Zeus said, showing a small bottle that is clearly poisoned.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>The boys stared in wide eyes…..</em>
  
  <em>They did the deed. But they did it to save their treasure…..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO….</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN AN UNKNOWN POPULATED ISLAND……</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“DAMNIT!! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!”</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sagaba Ono and his assistant, Jennifer Tavers (Look into The Hidden Consequences from Chapter 27-40 for their debut), were walking to a man, screaming profanities at a corpse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was even taking out some pliers and ripped the man’s teeth out.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I’M NOT A NOBODY!! WHO’S A NOBODY NOW!? YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY NAME!?</strong>”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey. Long time no see. I see you are being unstable again.” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man glared.</em>
  
  <em>“Oh<strong>…. The FUCK DO YOU WANT?</strong>” The man spat. </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How rude!” Jennifer Taverns pouted.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not how you should talk to me. I was looking forward to seeing you….<strong>Ace.</strong>” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Yeah. Sorry. Bad mood. This piece of shit told me I was a nobody.” Ace kicked the corpse.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you still fussing about that? You know even young children are forgetting Roger…. You should truly blame the marines. In Goa Kingdom and Foosha’s eyes, these devils have killed Luffy. Beloved Luffy at the age of eight.” Sagaba said.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>“….<strong>EVEN SO….</strong>” Ace sighed.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You know there are people who still value you right?” Sagaba Ono asked concerned.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ace said nothing.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You also are aware that because <strong>of ME</strong> that you could fake Luffy’s death. That you can take the fall? Feel targeted again?”</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>“Gee. It worked fucking fine. I became a NOBODY AGAIN.” Ace sarcastically laughed.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sagaba Ono just glared.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..So. The fuck are you here for?” Ace spat.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..I have tracked down Luffy. She still keeps her name as Lucy….” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Ace’s eyes turned into hope.</em>
  
  <em>“Oh….Oh that’s great!!” Ace smiled.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s going to arrive at Shabody. Isn’t that Whitebeard’s next stop?” Sagaba Ono smiled a little.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>“That’s even more good news!” Ace smiled.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….So I heard what happened to Blackbeard.” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ace frowned.</em>
  
  <em>“Gee. Thanks for killing the mood.” Ace said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not really. Besides, you’re also investigating his death? You also know all the Apocalypse members, <strong>including Eustass Kid</strong>, will arrive. Isn’t it killing two birds with one stone. Or in fact, three birds?” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….Were you the one behind the killing?” Ace slowly asked.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha. Don’t be ridiculous. <strong>You know my assistant and I do not kill in a sloppy way.</strong>” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>“Shit…. Not even you.” Ace faintly smiled, his pupils dark.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m very curious too. A new mystery.” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
  <em>Ace was quiet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then Ace remembered something.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey. Is it true that the Celestial Dragons go there too?” Ace asked.</em>
  
  <em>S</em>
</p><p>
  <em>agaba Ono frown was clearly showing.</em>
  
  <em>“I think we both know the obvious answer.”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit.” Ace sighed in annoyance.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure you’re aware yourself. These dirty perverts are getting more aggressive to find pleasure….” Sagaba Ono said.</em>
  
  <em>“…..If they see Luffy, it will be a huge problem. Not to mention her friends… Especially female friends.”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ace glared.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You want me to what? Stay out of trouble?” Ace scoffed.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I will be busy with freeing the slaves for now on. You won’t believe how <strong>deep my client system goes.</strong>” Sagaba Ono warned.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright. Now go away. I’m busy.” Ace said, continuing to pull the teeth out of the corpse.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“…..Are you still doing that? It’s becoming your favorite hobby….” Sagaba asked.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not a hobby. They’re trophies.” Ace said.</em>
  
  <em>“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re too frequent on doing that. It’s like a hobby.” Sagaba said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Let it go.” Ace said.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“….If you insist.” Sagaba said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“May your sanity be saved…..” Jennifer, Sagaba’s assistant bowed with a calm smile.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come now, Jennifer.” Sagaba said as he walked away.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Master Ono.” Jennifer followed.</em>
  
  <em>As the two slowly disappeared in the fog, Ace was looking at the two with a frown and then kept going….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>SCREAMS…. </strong>
  
</p><p><strong>NOTHING BUT SCREAMS AND SOUNDS OF PEOPLE BEING EXPLODED INTO BLOODY PIECES.</strong> </p><p>“HOLY FUCK!! HOLY SHIT!!” Bonney screamed in <strong>HORROR.</strong></p><p> “<strong>GET THE FUCK DOWN!!</strong>” Drake yelled as the whole group (A.N Part 16) were finding a nearby object to cover themselves. </p><p>Luffy, who was tackled down by Law for both of their safety, was still shook because this <strong>isn’t even her doing…. WHO!? HOW!? </strong> </p><p>Ace was also dragged to the ground by Marco. Ace looked up to see <strong>A SCREAMING CITIZEN EXPLODE.</strong> Ace yelped, his hair wet from the blood.  </p><p>Marco REALLY panicked. <strong>THIS IS BAD. OF ALL TIMES!! THAT GUY WHO KILLED BLACKBEARD HAS TO APPEAR HERE!?</strong> (A.N Part 3) <strong>DIDN’T ACE FACE ENOUGH HORRIBLE SHIT!?</strong><br/><br/>Chiffon was crying in horror as Bege was comforting her and was shaken at the same time.</p><p> Faust, the cat mink, was quiet and horrified (tiny mews) as Hawkins was heavily breathing. </p><p>Ulti and Page-One were beyond horrified too.</p><p>They WERE NOT trained for this. </p><p><em>It’s clear this isn’t Luffy’s doing! I cannot see through the running overpopulated crowd! It has to be someone at a place where he can clearly see…. Wait! The alleyways! Looks like many are spared and hard to be seen! </em> Drake was in quick thinking.</p><p> “<strong><em><span class="u">COME ON! HURRY! Get cover at the alleyways!!</span></em></strong>” Drake yelled. </p><p>The group struggled, it felt like <strong>HOURS to get to the alleyways due to the panicking crowd</strong>.</p><p><strong>“WHO DID THAT!? WILL OUR HEADS EXPLODE!? OUR BODIES GONNA EXPLODE!!</strong>“ Bonney panicked.</p><p> “<strong><em><span class="u">WHY NOW!?</span></em></strong>” Marco cried. </p><p>Ace was looking at the end of the alleyway where they are from. </p><p>“<strong>GUYS! We NEED to GO TO MY SHIP!</strong>” Luffy cried. She grabbed Law's hand and ran. Everyone else followed.</p><p>________________________________________________ </p><p>Jennifer, who was on a nearby roof, <strong>WAS SHOCKED AND HORRIFIED TO SEE THE TURN OF EVENTS.</strong> This is not what was supposed to happen.  “<strong>I have to alarm Master Ono!!</strong>” Jennifer cried as she took out her den-den mushi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theories? Please put some comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>